How the Pawn Became the King's Queen
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Since the princess doesn't want to marry, I am sent instead to marry their prince. I don't know what will happen to me, but either way, I have to succeed. -rated T for language-
1. Chapter 1

**How the Pawn became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the walls of Wendel City. My ridiculous imagination led me to thinking the walls seemed to laugh at me; ridiculing me. I didn't tremble though. No, I couldn't. Going back now is useless, as I would be treated as a traitor. I no longer have a home.

I come from a poor family, one without name. My name is Mikan and that's just that. I have no family name. The poor people in Trident City don't. The nobles get all the pleasure of having it. The nobles say that since we were poor people, our family names aren't important. They say that we are lucky enough to have names, and not be called in numbers.

This may seem cruel, but it is better than before. Before, we were actually called in numbers and not by names. My number was thirteen. When the next king came and allowed the use of names, I barely remembered mine.

Our city is now in deep poverty. Our economy has gone so low. In order to save ourselves, the princess was traded. She was sold to the Wendel City. Everybody rejoiced when the king of Wendel City agreed to a holy matrimony between our princess and their prince.

But no, it wasn't that simple.

The princess of Trident City didn't want to get married. The king tried to coax her, but she never agreed. As one of the ministers of the palace was roaming around the city, he spotted me. Ended up, I looked like the princess.

Clothing me in jewelries and a pretty and expensive dress, they sent me instead of the princess. It was cheating the Wendel City but no one cared. As long as their souls are saved, they don't mind whoever is sacrificed. Nobody stood up to defend me from this. Nobody cared, so I thought I shouldn't care either.

As I entered the gates of the palace, I smiled. I've become a prisoner but I didn't feel like anything was different. Then, I realized I was a prisoner all along. All the poor people in Trident City were prisoners.

The door of the carriage opened. A lady, perhaps the head maid, greeted me. I smiled at her. Her obvious frown became a frightening frown.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WITH THAT UGLY SMILE!?!?!?!?" She screeched. All the maids covered their ears.

"Madam," one of the maids tapped her shoulder. "Don't be too l—

"SHUT UP!" the lady snapped at her then looked back at me. I smiled at her. Her face grew pale. "And you! Stop smiling!"

I stopped smiling. Was my smile that ugly?

She looked at me from head to toe.

"How ridiculous! Your ears are that of an elephant's. Your face is too long and your forehead is too wide. Your eyes are too slanty and your nose needs nose lifting. Your hair is too messy that you look like you're insane. You're wearing too much jewelry. Does it look like Christmas to you? You look like a Christmas tree! Your clothes are like that of a witch! You're not attending a costume party, for crying out loud! Your arms are too short I bet you can't even hug a bamboo pole. You're slouching! You're too fat. You're not very tall either, and your feet aren't slender." She paused for a second. "You're ugly."

My jaw dropped to the floor. How could she insult a person so openly!?

The maid beside her mumbled, "She reminds me of something."

"A gourd?" Another maid guessed.

"A frog?" The other guessed.

"AH!" The all shouted in unison. "A GORILLA!"

I barely kept myself from frowning, which was, of course, inappropriate for a princess. They were so adept in insulting others that they could put up their own show. I've actually unconsciously started anticipating what their next insult would be.

Along the way to my room, the maids guiding me were all whispering to each other. I could barely call it whispering though, since I could hear it. Hear them insulting me, I mean.

I peeked though one of the corridors. My eyes were captivated by a young man, probably a year or so older than me. He was charismatic, like that of a prince. And maybe, just maybe, I've come to hope he WAS a prince. If so, then there would be a possibility he's the prince I'm going to be married to.

Back in my room, I waited in silence. They said the prince would be coming to meet me. The door opened. I flinched then stood up in haste. A silhouette of a young man appeared in front of me.

In a split second I was pushed back to the wall, a ball of flame pointed to my face. The young man clenched my shoulder tighter, pushing me harder to the wall. I looked at him. He had raven hair and crimson red eyes. He glared at me, as if telling me that I wasn't worthy of looking at him. His other hand held a ball of flame and pointed it in front of my face, threatening me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"HEY! That's my line, you mother founder! What do you want with me!?!?" I screamed at him.

"You're the girl from Trident City?" He asked.

"Don't change the topic!!" He glared at me, sending chills down my spine. I faked a smile. "Yeah. Jealous?"

Ignoring my last phrase, he closed his fist, extinguishing the ball of flame. He removed his grasp on my shoulder and took a step back.

I laughed in triumph. "HAHAHA! That's right! Be scared of me, you coward!!"

He stared at me in silence, as if I was a fool.

I coughed. "So, what do you want with me?"

"Why are you here?"

I scoffed; annoyed that he always ignored my questions. "I'm here to marry the prince."

He paused for a second then narrowed his eyes. "I don't like jokes."

I frowned. "Do I look like I like jokes?"

"You, yourself, are a joke. I assumed you should like your kind."

"Whatever," I calmly reply, trying to remember that I should act like a princess.

"Either way," he said, "I'm not letting you."

I smirked. "Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me that? I bet you're just a lowly slave!" He glared at me. "Ohhh! I get ittttt!!" He narrowed his eyes, curious what I must be thinking yet not letting it show on his face. "You're GAY!!!!!"

"Say what!?" He asked, confused.

"You're gay and you want the prince all to yourself! HA! I should have known! NYAHAHAHA!" I evilly laughed. The door opened once again, revealing a blonde haired guy. I instantly stopped laughing and regained my composure. After all, I can't act weirdly in front of him. That's right. In front of HIM!!!

He was the guy I saw awhile ago, handsome and kind. He's the perfect prince! Just thinking about it makes me glad I'm actually here.

"Natsume," he said, his voice ringing like wedding bells to my ears that it makes me excited for my wedding with the prince. Gosh, I love him!!!

"Ruka," Natsume, the boy who assaulted me, replied. So the name of the prince is Ruka? What a lovely name!

"What are you doing here? You couldn't actually been trying to rape a maid.. AGAIN.. are you?" Ruka asked in bloodshot eyes.

"No. See, this girl is spurting nonsense about marrying me."

I flinched. I shouted angrily at him, "WHAT!? Who's said I'm going to marry you!? For crying out loud, you are such a liar! Talk about vain!"

"You bitch," he retorted.

"Gay rapist."

"Insolent whore."

"Stuck-up bastard."

"Ugly gorilla."

"Fuck you," I snapped.

"Yes, Fuck me." He said, smirking.

I paused. EHHHHHHH?

"QUIET!" Ruka silenced us. "Natsume, go back to your room!"

Natsume scoffed and grudgingly stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Ruka apologized.

"For what?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky from what the insolent Natsume replied.

"For the childish behavior of Prince Natsume."

I was about to reply when my mind fully processed what he said.

"Prince Natsume??" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah. He's the prince here, didn't you know? I'm impressed you actually insulted him."

I almost puked everything I ate (which is nothing).

"I.. I thought you were the prince!!!"

"Eh? No. Of course not. I'm just a count here," He replied with a smile.

I stood frozen for what seemed like eternity, as the truth slowly.. slowly.. slowly.. dawned upon me.

SO I HAVE TO MARRY THAT GUY!?!?!?!?

* * *

please.. pity please.. tell me how to end this story.. i mean, just the pairing.. so.. tell me if its MikanXRuka or MikanXNatsume.. thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it's a bit too short .______.

the next one will be longer..

promiseeeee :)

and..

please reviewwww :)

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 2**

"Smile!"

I followed her instructions.

"NO! You look like a criminal!" "Don't show your teeth!" "Curve it a little more!" "You look like a clown! Smile prettier!" "Don't enlarge your eyes when you smile!" "Smile gently, not hideously!"

The whole day, I've been training how to smile. Can you believe that? I never, even once in my life, imagined that I'd have to practice even such a simple thing as smiling. I can't even bear to think what kind of other practices they'd put me through here. Practicing how to die well? Practicing how to turn around a hundred times and end with a simple 365-day practiced smile? Practice how to excrete waste? Practice how.. okay.. probably I'm just exaggerating.

********

Meanwhile..

Natsume stood at the balcony, looking at the kingdom he will rule over in the future.

"Natsume, you seem bewildered," Ruka said.

"Are there green gorillas?"

"What?" Ruka asked, surprised with the unusual question.

"Green gorillas.. do they exist?"

"Logically, no. Unless you paint it, of course."

"Then who the hell painted that gorilla?" Natsume asks, frowning as he points to..

"Natsume, that's Mikan-san."

"Who's the insane person who names gorillas? He aught to be educated.. FAST."

"Natsume, that's the girl that's here to marry you. She's simply wearing a green dress."

Natsume looks emotionlessly at Ruka then back to Mikan.

"Ruka, do I look like a gorilla to you?" Natsume asked.

"No, of course not. You look charming."

"Then why would my father want me to marry a gorilla?"

"Diplomatic reasons, Natsume. I thought you understood that."

"By answering my question, you approve that she IS a gorilla," Natsume said, smirking.

"You should stop bullying the girl."

"What girl? Who?"

"Mikan-san, I mean."

"Oh. Right. I should be a good model to others and be kind to animals," Natsume said, trying to look innocent yet utterly failed at it and ended up sneering.

"Natsume.. she's a girl."

"A girl gorilla? Ruka, you said I was charming. Tell me then.. am I charming enough to make a gorilla want to marry me?"

"That's…." Ruka, at a loss of words, gave up on Natsume.

He knew something was up though. Natsume was never good at expressing his feelings. This is the first time he had heard Natsume insult a girl so much. It's even the first time Natsume noticed someone standing at the ground floor when he's at the balcony. Moreover, Mikan was beautiful. Gorgeous, in fact. The maids are only jealous of her that's why they insult her. Obviously, Natsume isn't jealous (that would make him gay). The highest probable answer was….

Ruka's thoughts were suddenly distracted when Natsume jumped off the balcony. Ruka instantly ran to the edge and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Natsume unhurt.

********

"It's my first time seeing a gorilla smile. Trying so hard, at that."

"You.." I said in exasperation. "You've got some nerve showing your face to me."

"Eh? Shouldn't you be happy? There are lots of people dying just to see my face, you know. You're lucky enough to be having a conversation with me."

"And I bet all those who met you got disappointed. Well then, I'm finished here. Ciao, _your highness_," I sarcastically said, smirking. He simply stared at me, annoyed. Good thing we just finished with the training.

I wandered around the castle. It was huge alright. It's like a maze.

I remembered the story of the Minotaur. He lived at the center of the Cretan Labyrinth and was killed by Theseus. I paused at the pond and swept my hand down to pick up a lily.

Suddenly, somebody screamed behind me, "Aha! I've found the Minotaur!!!"

I instantly dropped the lily.

"RAWWWWRRRR!!!!"

I screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Hahahaha! What a scaredy-cat!

I stopped screaming and turned around. They were the maids that insulted me the day I came.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The king is waiting for you," they replied with a sneer.

I got surprised. The king?

********

"Aren't you curious?" Ruka teasingly asked Natsume.

"Not really, although it certainly sparks my interest."

"Oh, stop babbling. You know you want to hear it."

"Oi!" Ruka started dragging him. Natsume tried to struggle but his curiosity got the better of him and he ended up going.

Both crept up at the back of the huge pillars.

"Mikan-san, am I right?" the king asked.

"Y..yes," Mikan replied, stuttering.

"You failed miserably."

"Pardon?"

"Why is your name Mikan when the name of the princess is actually Hotaru?"

Mikan froze; uncertain of what she should reply. Not for even one second has she thought of that. Not even once. It was ridiculous actually. Such a simple thing and she hasn't even considered it.

"Mikan is just my nickname, sire. I do not quite like my name."

The king smiled. "Why is that so?"

"Hotaru means 'fireflies'. I have painful memories about fireflies," Mikan finally was able to say, hoping the king wouldn't ask what those memories were.

"I see," the king replied, satisfied with the answer. "Then I'll tell you what I was supposed to tell you."

Mikan looked at him, curiosity visible in her eyes.

"Do you like the word 'school'?"

Mikan was filled with happiness. She's never gone to school before. "Of course, your highness."

********

Natsume fell into deep thoughts.

"Hotaru," he murmured, "Why does it seem familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is focused on the introduction of Tsubasa. :)

And in here, they were supposedly using fake names but to avoid confusion, I used their real names instead. :)

Enjoy!!

P.S: sori for the late update.. we were taking exams :|

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 3**

"Do not talk to me, you hear? I don't know you," Natsume hissed.

"As if! I don't want to be known for talking to a freak either!" I retorted.

"Now, stop that," Ruka said. "It's not how you see it, Mikan-san. We are simply hiding our identities. If they find out about us studying there, we'd be bombarded by fans."

"Riiiiiiight," I sarcastically replied.

Oh I'm sure Ruka will be bombarded with fans, but Natsume? Hah! That would be a miracle! It won't be fans that will run after him but haters instead!

The king has sent me to go to the same school as Natsume and Ruka. Although I'd rather stay captive inside the palace rather than go to school with Natsume, I've got absolutely no choice. It's the king's order. I'd be digging my own grave if I go against him. Moreover, it's still my mission to get married to him.

_Married to him.._

.

.

Married to him..

.

.

**Married to him**…

.

.

.

.

**MARRIED TO HIM!!!! **

Argh! Just the thought of it annoys me. Imagine marrying a frog (not the frog prince.. just a… a frog.. the one that croaks..). That's how I feel.

The carriage halted to a stop. The door was opened. The three of us descended from the carriage. I paused in awe. A huge school. Blue flags with the school's emblem hanged from the walls. On the entrance, a "Blueberry High" sign was visible. It was a grandiose school, clearly for the royals and aristocrats. I felt like an ant facing an elephant.

"The opening ceremony for new comers like you is just up ahead. Just follow those people without uniforms. They're also new so they'd be going to the ceremony too," Ruka comfortingly told me. "Bye bye," He said with a small wave. I waved back with a smile.

When Ruka turned around, I heard a simple whisper behind me, "Take care, clumsy," Natsume stuck out a tongue at me and I faked a smile. He left with Ruka then. What a weird guy.

I walked towards the group. I looked back to check on Ruka and Natsume. They were out off sight anymore. Either way, that wasn't the main point at the moment. Because I wasn't looking, I bumped on somebody and fell to the ground.

"Hey! How dare you bump on me!?!?" He screamed. His companions glared at me. My hand trembled.

"I'm.. I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Shut up, you bitch!" He pulled me up and they started dragging me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in panic.

"Heh! To the creek!!!" He laughed aloud. "We're gonna let you take a bath!"

I shouted for help but nobody seemed to care. Those who did looked at my in sympathy.

Of course, nobody would help me. This guy is just too foul looking to be messed with.

Just when I was about to lose all hope, somebody grabbed my hand away from his. I look at him, expecting him to be either Ruka or Natsume coming to save me, but no. It wasn't them. It was a stranger I've never seen before.

"Wha?" the guy I bumped on said. "Ohhh.. Birds of the same feather flock together. Both of you are new comers huh? Well now, shouldn't you respect your senpais?" He and his companions laughed.

"Yes, birds of the same feather DO flock together," the stranger replied, still holding my hand. "And I know a troop of monkeys when I see one."

With this, their laughs vanished and were replaced by frowns.

"Did you just call us monkeys?" they asked, angered.

"Ohoho. Well surely I didn't have called you an army of frogs, did I? Or maybe I did. You look fitting to be called toads more than frogs though, although I choose to call you monkeys. You don't mind, do you? After all, you should have realized it long before during the first time you've looked at yourself in the mirror."

"Why you—!"

They lifted their fists, ready to rush at us, but before the two sides could clash, a teacher stops us just in time.

********

Natsume peered at the commotion from the third floor. He was frowning.

"Mikan-chan's being bullied, isn't she?" Ruka asked.

"Are you blind?" Natsume asked. "Or do you seriously call _**that**_ playing?"

"Why don't you help her then?" Ruka teasingly asked.

"Stupid. You know I wouldn't waste my time saving a gorilla."

"Oh really?"

Natsume glared at Ruka then looked down once again. His eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that the guy next door?" he asked.

Ruka looked down to where Natsume was looking.

"If you mean the guy next palace, then yes, that's him," Ruka replied with an amused smile.

Natsume grinned. "Was he expelled on all the schools there that he chose to go here instead?"

"Unfortunatelly, no. He transferred here on his own will."

Natsume's grin was replaced with a frown as he looked down once again.

"What on heaven's earthly hell is he doing here?" he growled.

********

I glanced at his direction when he introduced himself to the class. All the new comers belong to the same class.

"My name is Tsubasa Ando. Nice to meet you all." He sat down then. He catches me looking at him and smiles at me. I smile back and quickly look away.

"Are you sick?" the girl beside me asked.

"Uh, no. Why?" I asked.

"You look so red, like a tomato!! I love tomatoes!" She squealed. "Oh! And I'm Sumire Shouda."

"I'm Mikan Sakura(the family name of princess Hotaru). Nice to meet you."

"Uhm. Do you know Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga?"

I shuddered. "Why? What's wrong with them."

"That's the point! There's absolutely nothing wrong with them!!! They're so hot, smart, and sporty!!! They're the ideal boyfriends here!"

I frowned. "Really?"

"Yep! They even have their own fan club!!!"

I was speechless. _**That**_ Natsume has fans!?!? Goodness, looks like we don't have to wait for 2012 anymore. That fact will cause a universal sickness that will plague us all to our deaths.

After classes, I quickly went to the classrooms of Natsume and Ruka. Natsume frowned when he saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't be such a cheeky bastard," I replied.

"Fine. What do you want?"

I ignored him and looked at Ruka instead. Natsume frowned. Like, reeeeaaaally frowned. He held my shoulders and made me look at him instead.

"Don't be such a brat either," he retorted.

*sweatdrops*

"AHEM!" Ruka feigns a cough and whispers, "The people around are looking at both of you. Natsume, if you don't let go of her at this very moment, you will forever be branded as a rapist."

"Tch!" He lets go of me.

"I thought, with your disguises, that you don't have fans here?" I hissed.

"Well logically, we shouldn't have fans, but seems like it's natural for _us_ to attract attention," Ruka replied, emphasizing the 'us' while glaring at Natsume who didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh, seems like however you change your looks, you still stay handsome," I said to Ruka.

"Of course," Natsume replied.

I glared at him. "I wasn't talking about you."

Natsume glared back then grinned. "Don't be such a denial queen. Or is it that you don't see me as 'handsome' but as '_**very**_ handsome'?"

"And don't you be such a Vanity King."

We both glared at each other. Ruka stops us though, saying we were attracting attention.

I went back to my classroom. Tsubasa was standing by the door. With much effort, I ignored him and was about to step into the room when he grabbed my hand.

"Do you know that guy?" he asked

"Who?" I asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"I know him.… Sort of," I replied.

"Are you going out."

I shuddered at the thought. "No!! Of course not!!"

He smiled at me. "Alright, I believe you. Don't get to close to him though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"Yeah."

"Then first, you must," he said. "Go out with me!"

********

Hope you enjoyed.. and again, sorry for the late update :)

Please **Review **and tell me your thoughts about the story! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Since I didn't describe the characters, all the characters look like the ones in the anime. Yes, maybe Mikan and Hotaru don't look alike.. but.. I forced them to look alike for the development of the story in the later chapters.. look forward to it :P (their ages are their real ages plus 4 years)

And sorry if Tsubasa is weird. Yes, I know he's weird. But come on. I changed his age so that he'll have a chance on Mikannnnn.. its like author fun.. cuz.. I like Tsubasa and the black star below his eye.. weee XD

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 4**

"Go out with you?" I asked.

"Yes. Go out with me."

"Like, where will you go? I'm not going with you if you go to the cemetery or something."

Tsubasa laughed. "Not _**that**_ kind of going out, silly. I mean going out like you being my girlfriend and I'll be your boyfriend."

It took three seconds for my miniature brain to process the words Tsubasa said.

"Forget it," I finally replied, turning around.

"Wait!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand. "Fine. I'll tell you why."

I smiled. "Really?"

He smiled back. "I like your smile."

"Hey, hey. Go on with the story."

"You see, he has family problems."

"What family problems?" I asked.

"His mother was the queen before, that is, until she died. She gave birth to Natsume though. The king remarried to the queen right now, and the queen gave birth to a son. Since Natsume was born first, he's the heir to the throne, but the queen wants her son to be king instead. The king opposed the queen though, as Natsume was the original heir."

"Natsume has a brother? Who is he?"

"Nobody knows. The queen hid him from the public although she still continues striving to make her son the heir to the throne instead of Natsume."

********

"I'll take you to your room," Sumire offered.

My room was small compared to the ones at the palace but big compared to the rooms I lived in when I was still part of the commoners before. It was painted white all over with the emblem of the school hanging from one of the sides of the wall. The bed was soft and the room smelt like fresh roses. From outside the window, the Western Forest can be seen. They said there was a lake in the middle of the forest, although it was very hard to find. It was said that if a couple were to stay at the lake until night to gaze at the fireflies flying around, the couple would stay together forever.

Although if you look at it scientifically, of course the myth isn't true.

Either way, I love such tales. They were illusions created by dreams although it lacked the willpower to become reality. I want to experience going to that lake with the one I love.

But the question is: Who do I love?

"Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan!"

I shuddered and looked at Sumire who was shaking me.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm, yes. Sorry."

She smiled. "Alright then. If you need anything else, my room is at the right of yours. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied.

She leaves and I'm left to myself. Before I could continue what I was thinking, there was a knock on the window.

.

.

.

Wait! If someone were to knock, shouldn't it be at the door and not at the window? Good thing I'm at the first floor or else I'd be freaked up.

I moved the curtains to the side and opened the window. Tsubasa's face greeted me.

"The boy's dorm is _very_ far from here. Unless you're a girl in disguise, you better leave."

"Don't be so cold."

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated and desired sleep.

"Wanna search for the Lover's Lake?"

"What Lover's Lake?" I asked.

"The lake hidden inside the forest."

"I'd love to except that it doesn't exist," I replied.

"Guess what? It does!!!"

********

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I muttered.

"It isn't a matter of whether you believe it or not. It won't change the fact that you did come," Tsubasa replied.

"I'm telling you, the lake doesn't exist. We've been walking for half an hour already but I see no water."

"Well, we've been walking half an hour already but I see no air. Does that mean there's no air around? No."

"Water is liquid. Air is gas. Now stop the stupid talk or else I'd be spitting crap about Plasma and Bose-Einstein Condensate."

He snickered but kept talking, "So what's your alice?"

I looked at him with curiosity. "What alice?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Almost all of the students here have alices. Alices are like powers either dormant or active within a person. Only few people have it though. You couldn't have gone in this school without an alice."

I remembered the first day I met Natsume. He had a fireball near my face. He must have the fire alice then.

"So they're like super powers?"

"Super Powers?" He chuckled. "You're such a kid. Well people prefer it being called alice although yes, it is like super powers."

Suddenly, a nearby bush moves. Instinctively, I forced myself to think it was a mere rabbit and not a white lady or something.

Turns out, it was another new comer.

"Misaki," Tsubasa said in a trembling voice.

"Hi Tsubasa. I can't imagine how much courage you have to make me worried," she said, grinning.

"I'm so—

Before Tsubasa could apologize, the girl, Misaki, grabbed his ear and twisted it a little, making Tsubasa groan in pain.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello. My name is Misaki. And you are?"

"Mikan Sakura." Even my voice trembled. I didn't know her yet she bore an aura of superiority. "Just call me Mikan."

"Nice to meet you then Mikan. I'm sorry if this kid," She twisted his ear once again. "Caused you trouble. I'm bringing him back to the boy's dorm then. Good night."

"Ah! Wait!"

Before I could tell her to take me too, they both disappeared into the forest.

I started shivering. I don't know the way back. I knew going with him was a wrong idea.

I decided turn around and try walking back to the dorm but I just seemed to go deeper into the forest. The moon was a full moon. I couldn't see it much because of the trees though.

Then a crazy idea struck me. I followed the moon. Normally, people would look at the North Star, but since I don't know which of the hundred stars hanging from the sky the North Star is, I'm lucky enough that there's only one moon.

After walking for a few minutes which felt like years, I saw a bright light in the distance. I followed it, although I knew it wasn't the dormitory.

I gasped when I reached it. I found the lake. It was a huge lake with clear blue waters. There was a boy sitting near the edge wadding his hand on the water causing little ripples.

"Hello," I reluctantly greeted him

He turned around and I frowned.

It was Natsume.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"No reason. Why are _you_ here?" He asked me.

"No reason either."

He snickered. "Really? Or did you get lost?"

I rolled my eyes and sat beside him. There was another moon on the water; a reflection of the original, yet a fake which bore more beauty than the one which lay at the sky.

Suddenly, he held my hair which was on double ponytail for the day. It was a hot day afterall.

"I don't like you hair tied like this," he commented.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. It's not like your hair looks any better."

"My hair looks good as it is," he retorted. He pulls down the ties that tied my hair and throws them at the lake.

"Hey! Why'd you throw it!?"

"I like your hair let down better," he said.

"Tch." I turned my face to keep him from seeing me blushing. Yet I wanted to see his face. Giving up, I turned to him. He was staring at the moon on the water. When he noticed me looking, he stared at me.

He grinned and asked, "Like what you're seeing?"

"Dream on!" I replied. He snickered and looked back at the moon. Without knowing it, I kept staring at him.

His crimson eyes were captivating, leading me to an endless void of darkness. Yes, his life was a monochrome. I wonder how it feels to have a family who hates you. Is it better than having no family at all?

********

Weeee.. I think it's a weird chapter. And yes, Mikan doesn't know her alice here yet :)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW. Thanks! –your reviews motivate me. The more reviews, the faster the update :P-


	5. Chapter 5

Today is holiday, so.. im making a chapterrrrrr XD (plus, I'm making the plot for all the chapters already)

Starting the next chapter, things will be more… MUCH more interesting.. look forward to it ;)

P.S: in case you didn't notice, i'm trying to connect stuff to the manga.. just for the fun of it.. lol

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 5**

"What's happening!?" I shouted as I jumped over somebody lying on the floor.

Tsubasa shouted back, "I don't know! I think it's a drill!"

"What drill!?"

"A test. They do that to test our alices!"

I ducked as a ball hurled in front of me. I didn't need to though, since Tsubasa caught the blow instead. I skipped to the right to avoid being hit as he flew back towards the wall causing small cracks and a deflated ball.

I rushed to him. He coughed a little then growled. "It's our first time experiencing a drill. Couldn't they send much weaker foes?"

I looked around the room. Beasts kept coming and coming from a huge black hole. Sparks could be seen everywhere and the room was flooded with water.

"Maybe these are the weakest," I commented in despair.

Suddenly, one of the beasts turned to us. We both flinched. I nudged Tsubasa, signaling him to quickly stand up. He did so. We looked at each other for a second then instantly ran for our lives, shouting and screaming. It must have been my imagination, but I heard the beast chuckle. Before I could even say Mississippi, a ball of smiley green ewish matter (I'll stick to those three descriptions or I might use a hundred) at us.

I quickly closed my eyes. I could clearly hear Tsubasa telling me to dodge. Easy for him to say. I waited for the impact, clutching my fist tight. The impact never came though. No disgusting something landed on myself.

The shouts vanished, leaving silence and peace. I slowly opened my eyes. Everybody was staring at me. The beasts have vanished.

"Mikan," Tsubasa muttered. I turned to him. "Open your hand."

I opened my hand. In it lay a white stone. I winced.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked at it under the single functioning bulb.

"An alice stone," Tsubasa replied, still looking dumbstruck. "You used your alice."

"Eh?" I asked.

"You have the nullification alice, the alice of stopping other alices."

I looked at him as if he was speaking alien language, raising an eyebrow.

"You just made an alice stone. Aren't you.. dizzy?" he asked.

"Now that you speak of it…"

I fainted.

********

When I came to, a boy sat beside my bed. When he turned around, I was surprised.

"Natsume?" I asked.

"Good morning, polka-dots," he greeted, grinning.

I blushed. "Pervert!!!"

The door flew open and in came Tsubasa.

"Mikan!?!?" he looked at me with worry then glanced at Natsume. He grinned. "Hey Nats."

Natsume frowned. "I prefer you don't call me with any weird nicknames, Tube."

"Speak for yourself! Your nickname for me is weirder!!"

"Well your nickname for me is of a girl's. I don't want to be mistaken for a gay and be grouped with the likes of you."

"Did you just call me gay?"

They fought on, like cat and dog, until Natsume decided to leave.

Tsubasa sat beside the bed. I just noticed I was inside the clinic.

"So.. to whom will you give your alice stone?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"An alice stone can be given to a person and that person can use the alice powers stored inside the stone. As simple as that. So to whom will you give yours?"

Natsume's face flashed to my mind. I frowned. I don't really like him.. but I cant seem to hate him either. But.. he has family problems and people trying to kill him or something..

"I'll give it to someone who needs it," I replied.

"Him, huh?" Tsubasa muttered, head bent and looking disappointed.

"Why? To whom do you want me to give it?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute then kissed my cheeks. I felt my blood rush to my head.

"You're too slow," he stated then left.

I stood frozen for a minute. The door opened once again. Natsume entered then sighed.

"Good thing he's gone," he said.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand. I placed my alice stone in his palm and enclosed his fingers around it, keeping him from seeing the stone.

"What's this?" he asks, getting the message and not opening his hand.

"Look at it when you reach your room."

He raised an eyebrow.

I forced him to leave. "Just go, stupid!!"

After some time, he obeyed and left.

I slept for awhile and dreamed a weird dream wherein I was lying down on the lap of a girl. She had long white hair. I couldn't see her eyes but she was smiling.

"Do you know one of the famous legends here in school?" she asked me.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"It's the legend of the exchange. If two people exchange alice stones, that means they will live happily forever and will never be separated by anything or anyone."

"Do you believe that legend then?" I asked her.

She simply smiled an innocent smile. "Yes.. because it happened to me."

Then she suddenly vanished. I looked around but all I saw was darkness.

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name. My eyes flew open as somebody shook me.

"Mikan-chan," she said. It was the nurse. "Rise and shine."

She told me to go back to my dorm already for night was coming. I did as I was told. My mind was filled with that dream though. Who was that girl? Was the legend real?

A thought suddenly struck me. I gave my alice stone to that guy!!!!!

I shook my head, trying to remove the thought from my mind. Surely, it couldn't have been real. It's just a simple dream. Moreover, that guy wouldn't give me an alice stone in return. He's too.. lets say.. vain.. to do that.

I turned the knob and entered my room. On my bed, lay a black box. I picked it up and held it.

Slowly, I lifted the lid.

Inside, was a red stone.

A red alice stone.

********

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! thanks! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 6**

**Part A**

I felt like I was falling into a black hole. One without end. It was a black hole that seemed to cross out the word 'light' in the dictionary. Then I finally hit the ground. I expected broken bones and injuries but I descended gently, as if the wind stopped my fall just in time.

"_Do you know why alices are called alices?"_

I looked around but found no one.

"_Do you know the purpose of this school?"_

I looked behind me. On a throne was a small child with a crown on his head and large chess pieces surrounded him.

"_Do you know Alice in Wonderland?"_

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, he went on. _"Do you know what truly happened in the story? Did you actually believe she got out of Wonderland? No, she did not. She ate too much of the growing part of the mushroom and became a giant. She fought the queen and became the new ruler. She ruled with an iron fist and everybody feared her. Everybody despised and hated her. She was never able to return to her world. She was stuck in her own dream; stuck in a world she created herself. She was a fool, you see. She was a fool."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_Do you know what they have done? They've made this world into Wonderland with this school at its very core. All of you students here are mere tools towards the bright future of this land. You are all pawns in this game. A game where either you live or you die. The very day you took step into this school and became its students, the choice was taken away from you. Your life now belongs to them. You now no longer have a life. You're just a simple object, an 'Alice' to create a stronger world. You're bound to be hated by everyone. You're bound to sacrifice your everything, even your nothingness."_

Then he disappeared. I swore I saw him grin, but that wasn't the point. Was what he said true? Is this school..

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock. 6:45 am!?!? I quickly took a bath and changed into my uniform. Before I went out, I went back to my desk and opened the drawer. I smiled at the sight of the black box. A red alice stone, just like the color of fire. It must have come from Natsume. I quickly grabbed it and rushed to my classroom.

I passed by Natsume's classroom first. I looked around. Ruka was there but I didn't see Natsume. Ruka noticed me and came to me.

"Are you looking for Natsume?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah. Where is he?"

"Let's go. We can't talk here," he replied as he grabbed my hand.

He led me up to the rooftop and opened the door for me. He didn't close it and left it open.

"Natsume's out on a mission. Don't expect him to come back. It gets harder and harder every time."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He has the fire alice, remember? A dangerous type alice. Those with dangerous alices go out on missions every month for the government. Natsume's mission now is his fiftieth. Last time, he crawled his way towards the lake and he was found half dead. Right now, I don't expect him to live. He could save us the trouble of looking for him by heading directly to the cemetery though. If he could, he should at least dig up his own grave."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Ruka? Is something wrong with you? Why are you saying those things? He's your best friend."

"Best friend!?" He said, an almost shout. He grabbed my hand and pushed me to the wall. "He's not my best friend! Do you still not get it, Mikan? I've been letting it get obvious for you! Didn't Tsubasa tell you about Natsume? About his problems? About his mother and his step brother? Do you still not get it or do you refuse to believe it? Well face it, Mikan. I am not his best friend!"

Then the truth struck me like a piercing arrow through my heart.. "You're…" I muttered. "You're Natsume's step brother!?"

********

**Part B**

"That's right. I'm Natsume's step brother. I'm born from the second queen and raised to hate my brother. I am meant to pave my path to becoming the heir. No matter what happens, I should be king, even if it means killing Natsume. I am a 'friend' without the 'r'. I am a fiend for I am meant to be one."

"Ruka.." I muttered.

I don't want to pity him. It would only make him feel worse, yet I couldn't help it. I don't understand how he feels, but I'm sure he still treats Natsume as a friend. Maybe even as a brother.

"Mikan.. stay away from Natsume. The more you stick to him, the more your life would be endangered. Just go back to your country. Find another prince to marry. Your life would just be miserable with him."

Unconsciously, I instantly replied, "I feel that I would be more miserable without him." Realizing what I just said, I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from speaking any more. I can't believe I just said that.

Ruka frowned and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Mikan, you do not know what you're dealing with. My mother can exterminate your homeland with just a single word from her. You could be killed. Assassins will go after you. You have the nullification alice, Mikan, and the nullification alice is a strong alice. It is despised by evil and sees it as an obstacle to killing Natsume. If you do not back away, you will suffer."

"I will suffer more if he dies!!!" I shouted. Curse me and my big mouth. What am I talking about? Why am I saying these? I am supposed to hate Natsume. Because of him, I cannot choose a husband of my own. Because of him, I have to lie to a million people, saying I am a princess. Because of him.. because of him.. everything has changed!

"Do you know that I'm tired of being kind? All these time, I have to smile, even if I think i should be shouting and scolding stupid people instead. The Ruka you know is no longer there, Mikan. He's no longer there."

Ruka tightens his grip and uses his free hand to touch my cheeks. He bends down…

********

Quite a short chapter, I must admit :S sorry bout that. It's quite wordy too. The supposed twist here is that Ruka is actually evil and he's Natsume's step brother.. well.. im not sure if that's much of a twist..

ANYWAY.. hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! Thanks ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok.. uhm.. I had to disregard the chapter plots.. curse my late insight.. either way, sorry for the late update (was a day of no update late? Last time I checked, it wasn't).. I was planning to go hiatus but never mind.. lol.. I know how it feels to wait.. so.. yeah..

P.S.: to those who like it comedy style.. sorry if i didn't put too much comedy in it.. i had to focus a bit more on the story.. then.... there are those who like it drama.. sorry but im not good with drama lol.. then.... there are those who like it romantic.. rate how romantic this is and tell me if you want more, although at the expense of the character attitudes, since i have to change it if you want it more romantic.. and those who like it action packed.. no comment XD..

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 7**

His lips were only an inch from mine. My hands trembled, but I knew I couldn't push him away with just a single hand. He noticed my trembling and stopped halfway. I thought he was just kidding, until he grinned and continued closing the distance between us.

"Cut the crap! Get away from her, Ruka!!" Somebody screamed.

Ruka did stop and backed away, letting go of my hand and facing the one who stopped us. I thought it was Natsume, and just like before, I was mistaken and was saved by Tsubasa instead.

"Such rude words for a prince within another kingdom," stated Ruka with an innocent smile, returning back to the kind Ruka.

"Don't give me that smile, you two-faced bastard. I've been keeping it secret until now, so don't trigger me or I'll tell the whole world of your secret."

Ruka's smile vanished and was replaced with a sneer. "Secret? You can tell everybody of every secret I hide. It's not as if I actually hid it. They were just too stupid to see into my mask."

"You're good as dead if people find out you're harassing the queen candidate," Tsubasa retorted.

"Don't concern yourself with the problems of this kingdom, Prince Tsubasa. I advise you to return to your home country."

"This isn't a problem of your kingdom, Count Ruka. You seemed to have misunderstood me. When I said 'queen candidate', I didn't mean the queen candidate of this kingdom, but the queen candidate of my kingdom."

Ruka flinched at the statement but kept his reserve and kept grinning. "Your kingdom? Ridiculous! One cannot be a queen candidate of two kingdoms."

"Is that a law or is that an opinion? My friend, such rule has never appeared in any kingdom before. It's a loophole, and I'm going to take advantage of it."

"I see. Good luck then," Ruka left retaining the grin on his face although it was quite obvious he was bothered.

When Ruka was out of voice reach, Tsubasa laughed. I just stared at him though. He stopped laughing when he saw I was serious.

"Is he really like that?" I asked.

"Didn't you see it yourself? From now on, take caution when you're with him," Tsubasa replied then laughed once again. "What's with the serious face? You look like you've seen a ghost," he paused. "Although.. it's not like I look like a ghost though."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He smiled then, as if he attains more happiness than I do when I laugh.

He brought me back to the dormitory and left. I was thinking about Natsume on the way though. I was sweating and my heart throbbed. What if I never see him again? What if he did die? Why would this school go as far as send him to missions?

I wrapped my hand around the red alice stone. Somehow, it made me feel calmer.

I slept with a frown on my face. I thought I could go under a state of insomnia, but I thought what he would vainly say when he finds out I didn't sleep because of worrying over him and that fact lulled me to sleep.

Suddenly, a gush of wind entered the room. I woke up, irritated. I opened my eyes and got off from the bed to close the now open window. I remember closing it though.

When I stood in front of the window, I thought I was still dreaming. I rubbed my eyes.

"Natsume?" I confirmed. He was leaning on the window and was breathing hard, as if he came from a thousand meter race.

He looked at me. I gasped. He was bleeding. I rushed to my closet and dug for my first aid kit. I ran back to him and started wiping away the blood. The whole time, he just stared at me, his eyes emotionless. When I finished, I stared back at him. We stood there, motionless, like statues, for seconds that seemed like hours.]

"I shouldn't be here," he said, breaking the silence. "But I heard a gorilla was going around the school looking for me. I thought I should lock her back in the zoo."

I scowled. "You crazy or what? You were bleeding and here you go making a joke. At least know how to take care of yourself, idiot." Then I realized I was wearing a nightgown, a loose one, at that. I quickly stepped away and covered my front.

Natsume chuckled. "You can go around naked and I wouldn't even dare look at you."

I frowned. "Forget about that. What happened to you?"

"Mission," he simply replied.

"Yeah. Heard you should have died," I muttered angrily and I headed back to my bed.

He grabbed my hand. "Thanks."

I was surprised but the sudden magic word. I smiled. "What?"

"I said _thanks_."

"Make it louder."

"**THANKS**," he almost shouted in anger.

I laughed. "I don't know what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome."

He headed toward the window once again.

I grab the tip of his shirt and tugged on it lightly.

"Don't go," I pleaded. I sounded like a child. It didn't matter though. All this time I've been worried dead about him. Can't he at least take consideration and stay?

He looks seriously at me and suddenly puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me closer to him. "You don't know what you're saying. Stay and what? You think I'll just stand here like an idiot and watch you peacefully sleep in that nightgown? Even though I came here and talked to you, it doesn't mean that you can treat me like a friend you can rely on when you're sad. Before all, I am a man. You should know that men are vicious beasts, especially at night."

I blushed then was angered. "Just awhile ago, you told me you wouldn't even look at me even if I go around naked!"

He grinned. "Yes. I wouldn't just look at you. I'd do more than that."

He abruptly yet gently kisses my forehead and jumps down the window, leaving me breathless.

********

Another short chapter.. well at least Natsume's back :D ..

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! Tnx! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Now, do you remember the ball in the manga??? That was one of my favorite parts in Gakuen Alice.. I thought maybe I should also have a ball here.. AND show what Natsume thinks.. and what happens here is not exactly what happened in the manga.. this is a fan fiction, after all..

This chapter was inspired by "Discotheque Love" by Kagamine Len.

Watch it (with English subs) and you'll know what I mean..

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 8**

**Part A**

"They called you Prince.. and I, queen candidate?" I asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah. I'm from a nearby kingdom but don't worry about the queen candidate. It's a lie. I have my own fiancé already. Sorry for toying around with you. It was fun." His apology was mixed with a suppressed laughter I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"I'd be damned," he laughed.

"Misaki!?!?" I asked, surprised. He simply nodded. I laughed. They did look like a couple, except not a Royal couple. I expected them to be a bit more.. formal.

"So how's your Royal Highness doing? He okay? He just returned right?" He asked.

"He's bloody fine enough to make a fool out of me," I replied, annoyed.

He laughed. "That prince might be teasing you, but hey, at least he's not ignoring you not like what he did to the other candidates. He isn't good with expressing his feelings."

********

**Part B**

"Mikan! You look wonderful!!!" Sumire screamed. I had to hush her.

"Do I really have to go? If I do, do I really have to wear this?" I asked, panicking.

"An absolute and big YES!!!" She screamed once again. I sighed.

I'm currently wearing a white and blue gown. Flowers and butterflies made of blue beads were sewed on it. Truthfully, I could have bowed before it. Wearing it feels like a fantasy, but it kills me to go to a ball on it. I mean, I'd look stupid and I'm sure that Natsume would laugh at me.

********

Natsume roamed around, wondering what he might actually be looking for. He just felt something.. or _someone_.. was missing. His chest felt heavy and he felt more uneasy than he feels when he's on a mission.

Then the huge door opens, revealing two women, one in red, and one in blue. They were talking, the red one happy and excited, while the blue one, nervous and blushing.

The one in blue caught his eye. She looked beautiful. And suddenly, the uneasiness in his heart vanished. He looked closer. Who could this girl be?

He frowned then regained his composure. He found it stupid. He felt like a fool. He questioned himself. He questioned his sanity. Could he actually have feelings for such a girl?

She was a disappointment for a princess. She doesn't know manners and she smiles as if there's no tomorrow. She was stupid, as if she doesn't have a brain from the very beginning. She dares to shout, get angry, and insult a prince.

Yet, she shines with kindness. Her laughter is music to his ears. She dazzles in beauty and even her naivety is adorable. She's daring and her courage can bring down the whole Chinese Army.

He looked down and forced himself to ignore her. He almost laughed at the thought. Ignore such a beautiful girl? It was almost impossible. In fact, a thousand scientists can make a report about it. He sighed. He wasn't making it any easier. He glanced at her direction and regretted it. The moment he looked at her, he couldn't look away. Especially when she looked back, he felt like his blood was on fire.

When he noticed boys were starting to look at her, he felt jealousy, envy, burn a hole through his stomach. He clenched his fist, trying to fight back the urge to go to her and hug her. He realized he has been holding back for weeks now. Ever since she came as queen candidate, he has been restraining himself. He has been teasing her to make himself feel better and to plant a lie on his willpower stating that he wasn't interested in her.

When a couple of boys started to make their way to her, Natsume bit his lip until it bled. He licked the blood away. It tasted like copper, like always. He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. He turned around and found Tsubasa smiling at him.

"Break a leg," Tsubasa simply said, as he pushed Natsume.

Natsume couldn't take it any longer and made a decision. As he gazed at Mikan, he decided he would go for her. He had never felt this way before. Like a drug, the feeling was addicting. Could it be lust? Desire? He hesitated at the next word… Love?

********

I looked at Natsume. I was surprised to see him looking at me too. He gazed at me for awhile then looked down, looking away. Tsubasa said something to him and he looked at me once again.

"Mikan," Sumire called my name in urgency. I didn't notice the group of boys surrounding me now. They were all asking me to dance with them. I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the boys uneasily fled away. I noticed Natsume heading to me. Maybe that's why they went away?

Everybody gasped. To my surprise, he knelt down in front of me and held out his hand.

With a grin on his face he asks me, "Can I take this dance?"

I flinched then grinned back at him. "Sure you can take it away. I don't need it."

He frowned. "Tch!" He stood up and stared at me for awhile. He suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me to the center of the crowd. Putting my hand on his shoulder and the other entwined with his, he puts his hand on my waist and starts dancing, taking the lead.

I try to go against him but he whispers, "Shhhh..", as if I was a baby crying in the middle of the night.

He pulls me closer, as if he wished to hug me but was being restraint by an invisible force. He looks me in the eye. I look away but he lifts my chin and tells me to look at him. I blushed. Suddenly, everybody vanished and I saw only him. I've never looked closely at him but looking at him now, he looked handsome, just like a prince.

Suddenly, somebody from behind me, also dancing, pushes me. I lose my balance and I leaned on Natsume, expecting him to catch me, but he was also caught of guard and fell down. Ended up, I felt my lips crash upon his.

Silence filled the room. Realizing what happened, I quickly pulled away and stood. Natsume just stared at me for a few seconds, then slowly, a grin crept up upon his face. I blushed and ran away.

I ran to a nearby Sakura tree. I climbed atop it and covered my face with my hands. I should be as red as a tomato now. That was my first kiss. No matter how I try to reason myself out of it, the fact that I DID kiss him cannot be avoided.

"A blushing red gorilla. I never thought I'd live to see this day," somebody beside me commented. I instantly recognized the voice.

"Natsume," I hissed his name.

"Hey honey," he said, grinning.

"Gross! Don't call me that!!" I shouted at him. He laughed. I blushed. "You.. laughed."

He grinned at me. "Yeah. I laughed… at you."

I scoffed. "Just to make it clear, I kissed your teeth and not your lips."

"In short you kissed me," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No!" I shouted.

He laughed once again. It made me blush for the second time. I don't think I'll get used to him laughing. It was.. how to say.. heavenly.. for a devil, that is.

I looked down. Suddenly, a hand slips behind my neck. I looked at Natsume in curiosity, but that was a wrong move. Taking advantage of me looking at him, Natsume pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Blood rushed to my head. My sanity failed me and I almost kissed back. He pulls away and descends from the branch and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" I managed to shout at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

He turned to me and grinned. "You don't like to admit you've kissed me right? Well since I kissed you now for real, and I admit it, then there's nothing you can do. We've kissed."

I blushed. Natsume has turned my life 180 degrees around.

********

Hope you enjoyed!!! Please REVIEW!! thanks ;)

BTW, sorry if you find Natsume weird.. lol..


	9. Chapter 9

Let's not forget about our bad boy Ruka.. hahaha.. he's getting angrier *sweatdrops*

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 9**

Ruka clenched his hand so tight that the wine glass he was holding shattered into pieces. He was trembling with anger. He has always been angry with his step brother, but never had he felt so mad.

He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. He didn't bother turning around. Tsubasa sat beside him, smiling.

"And so, the sleeping tiger has been awakened," Tsubasa stated.

"Shup up!" Ruka snapped at him.

"What's with you? Don't tell me you're blaming Natsume again? And for what crime this time? Dancing with Mikan? Kissing her? Ah, my bad.. I meant being kissed by her."

Ruka growled, "All this time, Natsume has been having everything I want. The throne, my father's love, wealth, power, and now… even her!"

"Who her?" Tsubasa asked seriously, although failed at it and sounded teasingly. "The one you love? Your _second_ love?"

Ruka glared at him. "You know too much for a prince of another kingdom."

Ruka stood up. Tsubasa shouted at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to call someone," he replied.

"You don't know what you're doing," Tsubasa said, seriously this time.

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter."

"You're going to get hurt if they pass that obstacle you're going to put."

"At least I'd let go of her."

********

"I hope you like your new classmates," the teacher said.

I glanced at my two seatmates. Ruka at the right and Natsume at the left. How could things be so complicated?

"Don't get so happy, polka-dots. It doesn't mean I'm beside you that you can suddenly jump at me and do what you want," Natsume said with a grin.

"Say what!?!? And what would I just do to you?"

"Dirty stuff.."

I rolled my eyes. How ridiculous can he get?

On my right, Ruka was being serious. No smile, no kindness. He was, in fact, being gloomy. Not gloomy as in emotional. I meant, serious gloomy. He's ignoring me and he didn't even greet me this morning.

The new class is composed of half new comers (we came at the second semester), and the other half is composed of those who were enrolled since the first day. The new comers were partnered with those who weren't.

Guess who my lucky partner is!

Natsume.

Why him of all people!?

Our partners are supposed to show us around the school. The whole day, there won't be classes in order to do that.

Everybody stood up and roamed around with their partners. Ruka returned to his kind state after meeting his partner. I guess it must be hard keeping such a fake face. I didn't mean it as an insult though.

I stared at Natsume. He stared back at me. I looked away and stood up.

"We should go too," I told him.

He snickered then stood up as well. I followed him.

He went in front of the comfort room.

"This is the comfort room. Say hi to it," he told me.

"Hey. Take this seriously, won't you?"

"Already am."

He grabbed my hand and took me all around school. When we finished, I could barely walk anymore.

"You!!!!" I hissed at him. "Why do you take me to the gym, which is so far away, then take me back to the academic building and show my the faculty room. Then you take me to a pond beside the gym and back to the academic building again. Can't you finish roaming the academic building first!?!?"

He grinned at me. "You're so slow."

"Hey! You're the second person who told me that!"

His expression changed to a serious one. "Tsubasa? Then he kissed your forehead?"

I blushed. "How'd you know!?!?"

"There goes your slowness again. First, I've been watching you. I know whatever you do. Hmmm.. Like the time when you almost ate a worm in your spaghetti. When you were drooling in your sleep, most likely thinking about me. And other things.. Things you wouldn't want to let me know. Second, if we don't go around in circles around the school, the trip would finish fast."

"Isn't it better if it finishes…" I paused. Does that mean he wants to be together with me? I blushed. No! It couldn't be! I'm sure he's just toying around with me. How annoying!

"Haven't you realized yet where we are?" he asked.

I flinched. I looked around. We were at the lake, the Lover's Lake.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"No reason," he said with a grin, repeating his reply to me the day I got lost and ended up going to the lake. "And why are _you_ here?"

"No reason," I replied, laughing. Those were the days where I really hated Natsume. I wonder how I feel right now.

"I like your hair now. You followed my advice?" he teased.

I blushed. That's right. Ever since that day, I've kept my hair down. I don't know exactly why.

"That's just because you threw my tie to the lake," I reasoned out. What a fake reason.

He grinned and suddenly jumped to the lake.

"Hey! Natsume! What are you doing!?!?"

I paced back and forth. I couldn't see him anymore. What if he drowned? What is he doing there anyway!? But I can't swim! He can't expect me to jump to that cold water too! I touched the water. Yes, too cold. I frowned. But I can't just let him drown!!!

Suddenly, he rose from the water, hair and clothes wet, yet he was grinning. His hair shone in the sun, revealing a dark blue hair. I fell down the ground with relief.

"If you're trying to kill me with worry, I'd say you're doing a great job at it," I stated, frowning.

He simply handed two hair ties to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your reason was because I threw these, right? Now, you have them back, what will you do?"

He threw the ties at me. He sat down and gazed at me, grinning and excited to know what I would do.

He is so unreasonable! He'd go this far just to know if I did it for him? He wants me to admit that I want to please him that's why I let my hair down!? I've never met a man as unreasonable as him.

I sighed and placed the ties in my pocket.

"Happy now?" I asked him, irritated.

His eyes beamed and, for the first time, I saw him smile… a sweet smile.

He looked like a child that has been given a gift he's been asking for his whole life. He's so stubborn to the point that it makes me smile. He's definitely one of a kind.

His evil grin came back. "So.. you like me?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You are sooooooo annoying!" I walked away. I could hear him laughing and walking behind me. Such an arrogant guy. I never thought I'd meet a guy like him.

********

Ruka knew exactly what he was doing. It won't hurt him. Will it hurt him if Mikan gets hurt? Will it hurt him if his step brother gets hurt? He blocked off those questions from his mind.

He brought out his cell phone and called her.

"Hello? Ruka?" someone from the other line said.

"Hi, Luna."

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!!! ;) they make me write faster lol


	10. Chapter 10

*drum roll* UPDAAAATE!!! LOL

I.. actually.. didn't want to update yet… then I thought about all the people waiting for an update.. so.. I threatened myself.. and.. I FINISHED IT!!!! Nyahahaha! XD (don't ask me what I told myself :| )

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 10**

"You seem happy. I never thought the day would come when you'd smile like that."

Natsume glared at the man that stood before him, wearing a mask and a destructive aura.

"What do you want? I've finished my mission. There shouldn't be any problems right?"

"I'm still your teacher. Moreover, I want to help you."

"Shut up," Natsume snapped, anger burning within him. This man, Persona, obviously desired nothing for him but death.

"You love her, don't you? You love Mikan Sakura."

Natsume was taken aback. The thought occurred to him for almost a thousand times already, yet he wouldn't take it. It was ridiculous. Love never existed in his dictionary. He trained himself to exterminate every tinge of love in his heart. Mercy never did him any good. How worse could love go?

"Love?" Natsume snickered. "I know no such thing. Now, leave me be!"

"I see. Alright. It seems my student holds a grudge against me. I'll be watching you." Persona paused for awhile then grinned. "I'll be watching _**her**_."

Natsume growled at him. "You will _**not**_ touch even the tip of her hair or else I will burn you to death."

Persona simply smiled. "I've been with her all along. Haven't you noticed?"

Before Natsume could ask him what he meant, Persona vanished into the shadows.

********

I glanced at the Sakura tree. That was where I lost my first kiss…. To a vile creature!!!!!! UGH! Just thinking about it makes me…. Why the hell am I blushing!?!?!? I shook my head in disbelief. It's not happening! It's not happening! I am _**not**_ falling in love with him!!!

I didn't know why but my feet took me nearer to the Sakura tree. I flinched when I realized I was already standing a few meters away from it. I slapped my cheek to bring me back to reality and turned around. But then, I felt like the tree was calling to me. Can you imagine that? A tree talking to you?

I heaved a sigh and gave up. Frowning, I climbed up the tree. I was near the branch when I saw a familiar face. A very, _very,_ _**very**_ familiar face. It was so familiar that I accidentally let go of my grip on the tree.

"Kyaaaa!!!" I shouted. The familiar face glanced at me. He was shocked but he jumped from the branch and caught me during the fall. Turning around, he landed safely on the ground, carrying me like a princess.

I blushed. I never knew he was so strong. I felt so safe in his arms.

"How long are you going to clutch on my shirt like that?" he asked.

I quickly let go and pushed him. He snickered and let me down. I blushed once again. I stared at my hands. His chest felt so.. hard. He's so.. strong.

He grins and grabs my hand. With his other hand, he lifts my chin. He slowly bends down, planning to kiss me. I couldn't look away. By heart felt like it was going to burst. With anger? Excitement? Desire? Surprise?

Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me away from him.

"Natsume. Are you playing again?" the girl who pulled me away asks him.

That's right. That Natsume tried to kiss me…. **again**. And lately, he's been succeeding in his attempts. Maybe I should call him a professional rapist.

"Luna," Natsume says. "Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Me? I'm Luna Koizumi, Natsume's girlfriend. And you? What is a lowly peasant like you doing in this school?"

I almost exploded. "My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm not a peasant. Don't group me with your kind. I'm a candidate to be this…" I paused as I shot a glare at Natsume. "..this… creature's wife."

Natsume glared back. Luna laughed. "Natsume's wife? For your information, I am his fiancé! Me and me alone!!!"

"First, you're his girlfriend. Then, you're his fiancé. What's next? You're his mother?" I replied, laughing.

I hate her. She thinks she's all high and mighty. Natsume's fiancé? She must be kidding me. The Natsume I know wouldn't marry such a..

I muttered, "Gorilla."

She heard. "If I'm a gorilla, then what would you be? A worm?"

Natsume placed a hand on his forehead, showing us that he was annoyed. "Would both of you please stop?" Both of us quieted down. He starts to walk away from us, looking irritated. Luna runs after him and puts her arm around his. He angrily shakes her hand off. I laughed. There's no way he'd let any girl wrap their arm around his.

********

Natsume found it hard not to laugh at the two girls. Mikan called Luna a gorilla. He wanted to tell her that it was her who looked like a gorilla. Meanwhile, Luna called Mikan a worm. Hell, Natsume doesn't even need to imagine in order to see Luna's face as a worm's. He didn't tell them his thoughts though. He valued his life.

Moreover, his head hurts from all the thinking. What did Persona mean when he said he was always with Mikan? Is he following her? Did he hypnotize her? He doesn't know. There were a thousand possibilities.

But there is no way in hell he's going to let Persona have his way. The moment he let himself grow close to Mikan, he vowed to himself that he would take responsibility of his actions. He promised he would take care of her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

That was the price of being with Mikan. That was the price of all that happiness.. of being taught how to love and laugh. Mikan taught him all these. In exchange for those feelings, he's eager to give up his life. He wasn't going to let Persona trouble her. Mikan.. he saw her as a light in the darkness he's always lived in. He saw her as a fragile, yet pure and innocent white rose. He just had to protect that innocence. He just had to protect her carefree smile. No.. he **MUST** protect her.. whatever it takes.

********

"She's also a queen candidate, like you," Ruka explained. "Her name is Luna Koizumi. She's from the southern kingdom of Rowen. She's adored as a beautiful and smart princess. She's known for her perseverance."

I laughed. "More like desperate."

He giggled. "Or so. Either way, she's one of the few friends Natsume had when he was still a child. They're very close. Luna wishes to be more than a friend to Natsume, although Natsume wants to stay as friends. She's ready to do anything and everything to get Natsume. Be careful of her."

Ruka spoke with kindness, but I don't know this feeling I get from him. It's like he's forcing a smile. He doesn't want me to get hurt, yet it feels like I must get hurt. It's weird. I feel like I'm speaking with another person.

"She called herself Natsume's girlfriend.. and fiancé," I replied, almost laughing.

"She has dreams." Ruka laughed.

"Where's Natsume?" I asked him.

He stopped laughing and smiled. "Rooftop," he simply said.

I thanked him and rushed upstairs. I wanted to tell him what Ruka told him. Then maybe, we could laugh together. Even though we're 'friends', I still feel like there's a huge wall between us. I want that wall to disappear. It's painful to see it.

I opened the door to the rooftop with a huge smile. I was about to shout his name while laughing when I saw something I shouldn't have seen.

I fought with myself. Was I dreaming? No. I couldn't be.

Luna was there, kissing Natsume. Natsume just looked at her, as if what she was doing was normal. He didn't avoid her. He didn't push her away. He just stood there.

I bit my lip. If it hurts, then I'm not dreaming. I tasted copper in my mouth. I realized I bit my lip too hard causing it to bleed. But no, I didn't feel pain. My whole body felt numb. Tears fell down my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but it just kept flowing. It wouldn't stop. I've never felt this way before. What is this? A voice inside me whispers the word 'jealousy'.

********

I was frowning when I wrote the last part. It was.. dramatic.. whenever I write about dramatic moments.. I tend to feel what they're feeling.. well, probably only ¼ of the actual pain they're feeling but.. it still makes me frown.. :S

Hope it wasn't unnatural.. I'm never good with drama.. lol.. :S

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! Thanks ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Do you want this story to end fast?

Sorry. This is the shortest chapter I will write, promise! Lol.. more or less 500 words? I must be crazy .

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 11**

I quickly shut off the alarm. I sighed. I didn't need to be awakened by the alarm clock. You can't wake up a person who's not even asleep. I've barely slept during the night. If I may say, I didn't even sleep. I was thinking about yesterday.

Jealousy? But what would I be jealous of? Luna? Do I really love Natsume? Sure, I'm supposed to marry him, but that's simply because that's what my country people want. Do I want to marry him, not because of my country, but because I am a woman who loves?

I sighed and took a back. The cold water awakened me. After clothing myself, I was about to leave when I notice the hair ties on my study table. I paused and stared at them. Those were the ties Natsume threw at the lake. Those were the ties that Natsume dove into the cold water for and returned to me. That day, I indirectly admitted that I let my hair down because of him.

I grabbed the ties and tied my hair. I looked into the mirror to find my old self. I smiled. It was better this way.

When I go to school, the first thing I saw was Luna clinging on Natsume's arm. He wasn't pushing her away this time. He just stood, motionless.

He flinched when he saw me.

"What's with your hair?" he asked.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" I innocently asked.

"You.. tied it."

He was about to reach for the ties and pull them off when I slapped his arm away.

"**Do. Not. Touch. Me.**"

He frowned. "Why are you angry?"

"You should know why."

"Well I don't."

Sparks flew around. We glared at each other.

The whole morning, we didn't look at each other. We didn't speak with each other. People looked at our way in curiosity and wonder. It was clear that we were fighting.

After classes, I went to the Lover's Lake. A wonder how I actually found it. I sat by the edge. Nostalgia. This was where I found Natsume sitting on when I first found the Lover's lake.

"Why are you angry? Answer seriously this time," a voice behind me said.

I turned around to find Natsume staring at me.

"First, you kiss me, then suddenly, you kiss her? What am I to you? A toy?" I snapped at him.

"You mean Luna? She's a queen candidate like you. I can't push her away."

"And why? What does being a queen candidate had to do with it?"

"Don't you know? A queen candidate is supposed to do that. They're supposed to.. 'seduce' me. I can't push candidates away," he muttered, head down.

My hands trembled yet I knew what I had to do.

"Does that mean it also applies to me?"

Before he could say anything, I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to a kiss.

********

First time Mikan takes the initiative :|

Shortest chapter everrrrrrrrr.. next one will be longeeeer.. lol.. I'll write and post it within 36 hours ;)

actually, i could have made the chapter have more depth in it.. but that would mean more drama... and trust me, once the climax starts, you'll have all the drama you want =.=

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

This is one of the chapters I had a hard time writing.. first of all, the last chapter was short, so I have to make sure this one is long enough.. second, I promised to write this within 36 hours.. and that's hard cuz I don't have the plot for this chapter yet..

Anyways, I tried my best to make it interesting enough. It's supposed to be a crazy chapter. Quite a way to reveal Natsume's true feelings.. =.=

Some of the supporting characters here are made up :| actually, I got the names from Vocaloid :)

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 12: The Truth Potion**

His lips crashed upon mine. A sweet sensation. I can't believe what I just did.

I pulled away, wanting to know his expression. He stared at me, blushing..

BLUSHING..

!!!

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, Natsume. Are you blushing?" I asked him teasingly.

"Shut up," he said, looking away.

I grinned. "Could it be that you've not used to being kissed? Is that why you'd rather kiss others? Come to think of it, I didn't look at you closely when I accidentally kissed your teeth. Did you blush too then?"

Natsume kept silent for a moment then looked at me seriously. "You're wrong. I don't like kissing others. I like to kiss only you."

I blushed and looked away. Natsume snickered, happy that the tables have turned. Really! He's so arrogant.

********

Miku held the bottle as if it held a substance costing billions and billions of money. Inside the bottle was a colorless liquid. It looked like water although contained a very interesting effect on the drinker.

"This will show his true feelings," Miku stated, excitement visible in her voice. She was the leader of the Ruka/Natsume Fanclub.

The liquid is called the Truth Potion. It can be made through the use of the Alchemy Alice to combine the powers of the Truth Seer Alice and water. It makes the drinker show his deepest and most hidden emotions.

"We shall use it to know Natsume's true emotions. Who does he love? What does he desire?"

"That will make quite a show," Rin chuckled. She's been deprived of fun for quite some time now. She's been waiting for something fun to watch. She found Natsume mysterious. And quite interestingly, she finds Ruka more mysterious. Through the cold expressions, what does Natsume actually feel? She can't wait to find out.

********

Natsume, grabbing my hand, ran behind the pillar. I panted. We've been running around for quite awhile now. Goodness! Why am I even getting dragged in this!?

"Your hand," I stated, blushing.

Natsume looked down at the hand he was using to hold mine. He grinned. "What's with my hand?"

"Let go, stupid!" I tried to make him let go of my hand but he simply tightened his grip.

"Not so fast. Don't you want to feel my hand more?"

"Of course n—"

Before I could say the word 'not', he hushed me. "Of course you do."

I frowned. He can be so pushy sometimes. Like a kid! Sooooo spoiled!

Anyway, why are we running, you ask? Well, the fans of Natsume are chasing him around. I don't know why. Maybe they're asking for autographs? Either way, I was pulled into this idiotism since one of the girls saw me and Natsume kissing. I can't believe I kissed him. I blushed. I must be crazy! Anyway, that girl told his whole fanclub about it and now they're chasing him… and me… US!!!!

Actually, Natsume and I planned that we slit into two and not get chased together. Well, Natsume was about to leave when I couldn't help but cry. Well, can you imagine being chased by a group of angry girls? Have you ever seen what angry girls can do in movies, mangas and animes? They bully you! They threaten you… burn your hair… push you off the rooftop… point a gun at you… ask their boyfriends to fuck you… hire hitmen.. The possibilities are endless!

When Natsume saw me cry, he walked back to me and sighed. He grabbed my hand and now, we're running around. It's a hard game though. There's about a hundred in his fanclub against the two of us. I feel like shouting SPARTAAAA!! and ripping them new assholes. Why the hell are they so desperate anyways!? Natsume's not that handsome!! I looked at Natsume. Well, maybe he's a little handsome.. but his attitude is enough to kill the gods (including Kronos)!!!

"But," my mind told me, "That's what made you like him."

I frowned. Curse my mind!

After some hours, almost all of our energies have been drained out. We've also skipped our classes.

Suddenly, a girl emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Here, water. I know you're tired." The girl handed Natsume a bottle of water.

Natsume frowned but took it. He drank half of it and handed the bottle to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Water, duh."

"You drank from that already!"

"So?"

"Proper hygiene? Ever known that word?"

"That's a phrase, not a word. Anyway, do you want to faint? You don't have time to complain," Natsume snickered.

"Ugh!" I was about to take the bottle from him when the girl suddenly took it away.

"I will get more for you," she told me and disappeared. How weird. I'm getting the feeling that she won't come back.

In the end, she didn't.

********

"I don't see any changes with his behavior," Rin stated, frowning.

"It's just like a medicine. Have you ever seen a medicine which cures a sickness instantly after you drink it? So far, I haven't seen one," Miku patiently replied.

Rin sighed. "Fine. I'll wait. Just make sure this works."

Miku looked closer. "I think it already is."

Rin looked at where Miku was staring. "OHHHHHHHHHHH.."

********

Suddenly, Natsume's grip became tighter. Tighter.. tighter.. tighter..

I looked at Natsume. He was staring at me in a way I've never seen before. His eyes were full of passion.. love.. desire.. LUST..

I took a step back and he walked closer to me.

"Mikan…"he muttered my name, an almost moan. It looked like he was in pain. He was trying to stop himself but he can't. He looked desperate. It also pained me. What is this side of him that I am seeing? A lonely Natsume. He looked so pale and tired.

I felt my back press upon the cold wall. My heart beat faster.. faster.. faster.. It felt like it was going to explode. He placed his head near my ear.

"Mikan.." he whispers. "I want you. I desire you. I want to be with you. Why can't you see? Why do you keep pushing me away? What have I done wrong? Can't you like me too?"

He suddenly kisses my neck. I pushed him away. I can't believe it. What… what is happening!?!?!?

"So this is what Natsume really feels?" I heard someone say. I turned around. There were two girls, one with green hair, the other with blonde hair.

"Who are you? What did you do to Natsume!?!?!?"

"We simply released the emotions hidden within his heart. His desires. His true self. How do you like it? That is the real Natsume.."

Ehhhhhhh!?!?

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Weeee! Im kind of happy.. before, I was using Microsoft word 2003.. now Im using 2007!!! XD..well, there's not much difference anyways :| I had some trouble writing this chapter.. I kept on being tempted to play games instead . but finally, I was able to write this!!! Hahaha..

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean, Miku!?" Rin shouted at her.

"Did you see his face? The way he looked at her? I'm sure you did. Those were the eyes of a man in love. Natsume's ready to die for her! I can't possibly go against him!" Miku replied, her eyes full of fear. She feared Natsume's love for Mikan. She doesn't know how far he'd go if Mikan gets hurt. She trembled with the thought.

"Miku, we can't just lose hope! She's a good-for-nothing! She's not good in either studies or sports! I'm sure we're better than her!"

Miku glared at Rin. "If you love him, you'll let him go."

Rin was surprised. Such words… "I love him.. that's why I'm ready to fight for him."

"It's meaningless. Don't waste your efforts. Don't fight a battle that can never be won."

"No matter what you say, I'll fight."

"Do what you must. I am out of the fanclub. You can mobilize the members as it pleases you."

Miku left. Rin felt her blood boil in anger. She cursed Mikan. She allowed the use of the Truth Potion not only to please herself but also to know more about Natsume. She never thought things would turn out this way.

_Mikan,_ she thought, _must be __**exterminated**__._

********

Mikan sat quietly in her seat. She was as red as a tomato. She knew at least that much. Ruka kept silent beside her but he knew something was amiss. Natsume, on the other hand, kept silent too. He sometimes glanced at her, but she forced her mind to think she was just imagining it. Although, of course, she wasn't.

Natsume was nervous. He had fragments of memory on what happened while he was in the control of the truth potion. It seemed like his soul was pulled away from his body and he was watching himself from the distance. It freaked him out. He never thought his feelings were so strong already. What if he can't suppress them anymore? What would he do? What could he do? He glanced at Mikan. Probably something he wouldn't want to know. Something he never thought himself capable of doing. Just the thought gives him the creeps.

********

I glanced at Natsume. I instantly looked away when I caught him glancing at me too. Yesterday felt like a dream. A nightmare? I don't exactly know if I could call it a nightmare. Was everything I saw and heard yesterday true? Did Natsume really feel that way?

I paused for awhile then shook my head. Knowing that arrogant bastard, probably not. What he drank must have been liquor and not some damned potion.

When the bell rang, I sighed in relief. Now, I don't have to suffer being beside him. Then I realized a problem. Neither Ruka nor Natsume was standing. Everybody was already leaving, of course, glancing at us and murmuring. Finally, both of them stood at the same time and left. I sat frozen in my seat. Why do I feel like I'm being isolated?

One of the girls who were passing by my seat suddenly placed a piece of paper on my table. I looked at her in curiosity. She smiled back and I twitched. Somehow, it wasn't a smile of kindness. More like, a smile that was telling me "In the end, I'll have the final laugh". Ugh. What on earth was that about!?

I flipped the paper on my table. On it reads, "Meet me at the rooftop."

I raised an eyebrow. What now!?

Wait a minute. That girl looks familiar. A fangirl of Natsume? Must be. Did what happen yesterday spread throughout the school? If it did, I'm dead meat. No, probably double dead meat. Rooftop? What could they possibly do? Dread fell upon me.

I dragged my way up the rooftop. I was shifting between not coming and coming. But then it occurred to me that if I don't go, they'll probably do something worse. Talk about cannibalism. Thank goodness I don't think I'm tasty enough to eat.

I could still feel Natsume's lips on my neck. I frowned. What the hell was that about!?

I sighed and turned the knob. I pushed the door open and looked at the blue sky. If only there was a ceiling, then I won't have to worry about being at the rooftop.

"You've come. How brave. Did you actually believe you'll be able to leave with a smile on your face?"

I smiled bitterly at the girl that spoke to me. "I'm afraid not."

The note said, "Meet ME at the rooftop". How weird. There's fifty of them here.

"Of course not!" She laughed. She was the girl I saw yesterday, the one with the short blonde hair.

The door behind me suddenly closed and I knew in an instant that they won't let me leave.

"What do you want from me then?" I asked them.

"We just want you to die. Save us the trouble of torturing you, please, and jump off the stupid rooftop already," she replied evilly.

"Sorry, but I have fear of heights. I'd love to push you instead though. I'm sure you'll love the feeling of flying, for a few seconds only though, since you'll land in an instant," I replied. I was trying to be tough, although I wasn't. Before I die, I want to at least annoy my killers.

The girl suddenly came up to me. She was a bit taller than me, maybe by half an inch. I realized then her beauty. Her hair shone under the sun. The sky seemed to compliment her beauty. She walked with grace and she had a fine figure. Maybe even she herself has her own fanclub.

She slapped me.

THAT SON (daughter, actually) OF A BITCH SLAPPED ME!!!!!

I slapped her.

The other girls gasped. The blondie glared at me and I glared back.

Ever heard of a slap fight? Wherein you slap them and they slap back? Well I realized it's stupid if it's 1 versus 50 since your cheeks get red. Well, fortunately, I'm only having a slap fight with one member.

Suddenly, she pushes me to the wall and brings out a lighter.

"What's that?" I asked her, panicking.

"A lighter. Not that obvious?"

I trembled. How did slapping someone lead to hair burning!? Or maybe even body burning!?

"You villain!" I snapped at her.

"I'm not the villain here. It's you!! You stole Natsume from us! His attention, his love! You stole them away!"

"One cannot steal something another does not have. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? He never cared for his fanclub even once. He sees them as an annoyance and a pain in the neck. Moreover, even if you do have his 'attention' and 'love', I didn't steal it. I don't think those can be stolen anyway," I calmly replied. Yeah! Bull's eye! Nyahahaha! She glared at me and lit the lighter. Oh hell.

"Stop it," a voice said. I looked around and saw the door open. All the girls looked surprised and afraid. The voice was Natsume's.

"Natsume?" the blondie muttered. "NO! This girl stole you from us! We can't let her go!" She placed the fire nearer to me.

Natsume slapped her hand, making her let go of the lighter, and shouted, "**I SAID STOP IT!**"

The blondie trembled, and her hand shook in fear. "But why?" she asked. "Why do you protect her!?"

Natsume held my hand. "Because she's my everything."

********

I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

YEEY! Let's go back to the bittersweet reality that Natsume can never be so sweet through words.. :|

Oh yeah! Btw, I've thought of new plots for a story XD both are weird, and no nobles included. One has powers stuff and one is like a normal story with an abnormal twist. I don't know if I'll start it already or if I should focus on this story first.. things are not yet final but I'll definitely finish this story so don't worry ;) (the plots might be simply discarded though :|..)

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 14: The Prince Beloved**

I blushed hearing the words he muttered. _"Because she's my everything."_

Natsume glanced at me and noticed my blush. "Oh. Don't tell me you believed what I said."

I looked at him. "Eh?"

He snickered. "What I said up there. Don't tell me you believed it. It's a silly joke. They would have hurt you if I didn't say that."

I frowned. I should have known! He's too arrogant to say things like that. He can never be sweet. I pity the person that's bound to marry him. I sighed. It's just like pitying myself then.

"Pack your things. We're returning to the palace," he told me.

"What? Why?"

"The king will send us to Trident, your home country. Business matters. I'm heir so I have to go. You're going with me since.. well, I don't know with the king. Probably since he thinks you're having homesickness. I told him there's no need though. If you're suffering any kind of sickness, then it would be mental derangement," he replied with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes. Back to my country? I wonder what would happen there.

********

The castle stood upon a hill, towering over the city and its people. I stared at the sight before me as I stood at the castle's balcony. The great Wendel City. Bountiful and prosperous. A city fit for kings and queens. To be queen of this country, what a wonder. I'm not even a real princess. Just a pawn… a pawn. A fake. Waah! I feel like I'm degrading myself too much. It's true though. I'm a fake. Not that I like to be one.

"You've never wandered around the city, have you?" I knew that voice. Natsume's. The king of arrogance. He's still a prince, but whatever.

"No, duh. Your city, that is. But I know Trident's city as if it were my backyard," I replied. I didn't have a backyard though. I'm poor, remember? But I didn't tell Natsume that.

"Want to roam around?" He offered.

"With who?" I asked.

"Me, of course. Who else would waste his time with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't rape me."

He paused for awhile then stared at me from head to toe. "Pffft." He snickered, mocking me.

I rolled my eyes. I'm still a female you know!? I know, maybe I'm not that sexy and all but hey! There are even those who get too desperate. I shot a look at Natsume. I raised an eyebrow. I bet this guy's interested in older women though. My mind went back to the day when he drank the love potion. I blushed. I swore to myself to never think of that again or to mention it in any conversation. That was probably just a prank. I should work on deleting the 'probably' though.

"Aren't you coming?" I heard from below. When I looked down, Natsume was there, staring at me as if I were a fool.

"How on earth did you get down there!?" I screamed.

"Jumping, of course. Come, we don't have much time."

"Wait for me!"

I was about to turn around to go down using the stairs but he yelled at me, "Just jump!"

I frowned, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I heard. "What!?"

"Jump!"

"I'm just in second floor but I can still die from the fall! I'm not like you thick skinned monkey!"

He laughed. "Don't gorillas like you have thick skin? Don't group me with the likes of you!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

He shouted, "Jump! I'll catch you so don't worry. You'll waste time using the stairs."

I'd rather waste time than trust him and die. I sighed and climbed over the balcony. I can't believe I'm doing this. If I die, I'll go back to life and haunt the bastard and kill him over and over again until he fall on his knees and ask me to kill him one last time. I'm gonna threaten Satan if that's what it takes to go back to life. Tch!

Below, he was grinning. I rolled my eyes. He is such a kid. I jumped down, his arms spread at his sides like wings, welcoming me. I laughed as I hugged him. The impact of the fall led us both falling in the ground, although it wasn't that painful since Natsume cushioned the fall.

My mind went blank. He cushioned the fall?

I quickly sat up.

He grinned at me and vainly asked, "Aren't you going to stand up or will you take advantage of this situation and undress me instead?"

I snickered as I stood up. "As if!" He grinned as if I was simply in denial.

He took me to the city. The streets were noisy yet it was a pleasant feeling for me. It's been long since I've mingled with commoners. I probably stink of nobles right now.

Natsume and I wore cloaks to hide our looks. If anybody knew the prince was here, who knows what they would do. Well what they would do depends on how they see Natsume. If they think he's evil, then they'll kill him. If they think he's corrupt, they'll kidnap him.

I glanced at Natsume. I wonder how they see this arrogant guy.

"They love me, of course," Natsume said. Does this guy have psychotic powers? How'd he know what I was thinking!? Tsk tsk. Talk about weird.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the streets. I covered my eyes to block out the dusts. I suddenly heard murmurs. I opened my eyes to find out that our hoods have been threw back by the wind and our faces could be seen clear. I looked at Natsume. He wasn't looking at me but to the people. He gave them a warm smile. It scared the living hell out of me. I've never seen Natsume smile like that. Never thought I would. Without knowing, I blushed.

The people all smiled. They screamed his name again and again and they thanked him for who-knows-what. They were all speaking at once I couldn't even understand them. They crowded around us and shook our hands, their faces filled with gratitude and happiness. Meanwhile, Natsume was smiling gently, just like how every prince should. I wonder if all princes in the world were as arrogant as Natsume yet so kind when facing their people. That would probably lead to a world filled with vanity and arrogance. I barely survived just with Natsume around. What would happen to my poor soul if the world was filled with Natsume-alikes?

Natsume and I managed to escape from the people.

"Didn't I tell you they loved me?" he boasted.

"Tch! I wonder what they even like about you."

"Yeah. I wonder too. My fake smile, perhaps?" He bitterly smiled.

This guy.. is he intentionally making me guilty!? "Ok. Fine. I admit it. You've got some good points. Maybe that's why they like you." I can't believe I'm actually making this guy feel better.

"So.. you like me too?" He asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. Back to his arrogant self. Anyway, seeing how much the people like him, maybe he's not that bad after all. Although, I'm not saying he's good either. Just a little, probably. Just a little.

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

*sigh* I don't wanna go to the climax yeeeet T-T its going to be hard to writeeeee T-T wish me luck T-T

And.. im not expecting any reviews for this chapter.. cuzzzzz.. its just a flashback.. it will help you understand Hotaru on the next chapter.. (but review if you want . I appreciate it much..)

*********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 15: The Boy Who Made Me Smile**

**Flashback: Hotaru (the real princess) when she was six(6).**

**-Hotaru's Point-Of-View-**

"Princess Hotaru! Please! Where are you!? The party will be starting soon! You haven't even changed yet!" I heard the maids call out.

I giggled. They wouldn't think I'm hiding in the closet. Should I already change clothes? Oh, the dress must be with them. I sighed. The closet smelt weird. I covered my nose to stop myself from sneezing.

To my surprise, the closet opened and a beautiful lady smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Mother!"

"You shouldn't hide in the closet. Have you forgotten you're a princess?" My mother took me in her arms, cuddling me like a baby. She coughed.

"Mother, are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Now, let's get your dress. The party is starting soon."

I wore a beautiful silk dress. I thought I was beautiful but when I saw my mother, I laughed at myself whose beauty pales in comparison to my mother's.

I thought she'd live long. I didn't notice the pain she was undergoing, the doctors checking up on her almost every hour, and the life being drained out of her every second. As they say, you can't see what's right under your nose.

********

"Mother! MOTHER!!! Don't leave me!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The doctors simply looked at me in sympathy. The maids tried to comfort me. All the while, telling me I shouldn't cry.

"WHY!? WHY SHOULDN'T I CRY!? BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS!?!? IS THAT IT!? MY MOTHER DIED AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CRY!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!! YOU'RE ALL UNGRATEFUL BEASTS!!"

I ran away, not caring to look back. My father!? Where is my father!? Ah yes, he doesn't care! All he cares for are the commoners! Always them! Them! My mother died, and he can't even be here! Where is he!? Those maids! My mother was the one who raised their salary! My mother was the one who stopped my father from firing them! All I saw were sad expressions, yet not even a drop of tear!

I ran to the garden and hid in the bushes. The only people that knew the place were my mother and I. She took care of the garden herself. What would happen to the garden now that she's gone? Will the plants wilt and die? What will happen to me? Will I die as well?

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked me. I looked up to find a boy. "Why are you crying?"

I dried my tears and stood up. "What is a commoner like you doing here!? Leave! You are not welcome here! Leave, I tell you!! You are not to speak to me!!!"

He stared at me for a second then smiled sweetly. "But I can't leave a sad girl. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

I blushed. What a straightforward boy! I wouldn't dare call him arrogant, but instead, caring and confident. I've never met a boy like him before.

I told him of the death of my mother. It was a boring story, but he listened carefully. When I finished, he thanked me for trusting him. He's really weird. He told me other stories of adventures and even comedy. I couldn't help laughing. Without knowing it, I've forgotten all of my problems.

For four more days, he found me hiding in the same bush. He would always comfort me and make me laugh. A new feeling descended upon me. Maybe that was 'love' my mother kept telling me I'd find when I grow older. I never thought such feeling was real. It was different from the kind of love I had for my mother. It was a kind of warmth that could heat me up for the whole winter.

On the last day, he bid me farewell.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Back to my own country."

"You don't live here?" I was surprised. All the while, I thought he was a lowly commoner who lost his way.

"No. I live in Wendel City. I hope to see you again."

"Then will you come back here someday?"

He smiled. "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best. Goodbye."

He planted a kiss on my forehead and went away, leaving me alone.

Once again, I am alone. I have no friends for I am a princess. I am a princess and never will I cry again.

********

Hope you enjoyed ;)


	16. Chapter 16

And hell, the drama starts.. T-T I feel like I'd rather leave this unfinished than continue this.. but I'll finish it since I promised to.. goodness, this will take away ten years of my life.. T-T

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 16: The Switch**

-Back to Mikan's Point-Of-View-

Natsume and I stayed at Trident's Castle that night. Dread came on me when I found out about it. What would happen? The whole Trident City knows I'm a fake. Of course they kept it to themselves, knowing that the whole kingdom would be at war if others found out.

Either way, I tried to act normally. Well, it isn't like I have any choice. I don't care anymore anyway. I don't care about Trident and I don't care about myself. The people welcomed me courteously, as if I were really the princess. I wanted to shout at them on how they look so fake but I didn't. I, at least, care for my life.

I stayed at a huge bedroom that day. That was the room of the real princess, so I figured out maybe the real princess had to change rooms. She's probably angry at me. I noticed her room had a balcony and it brought a smile to my face. After changing to my nightgown, I stayed at the balcony. The fresh air felt so good on my cheeks I didn't notice Mr. Arrogance come in.

"Hey. Thinking about me again?" he vainly asked.

"Thinking about how to kill you, yes," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"How does it feel to be back to your own country? You should be happy and swinging around your own personal forest, enjoying the company of your fellow monkeys. Instead, you look like you've been here yesterday and not caring about the people at all. What's wrong?" He asked. If he was trying to be considerate, he sounded more like mocking me.

"Hey," I said.

"Yeah?"

I looked at him in the eye. "Do you want to marry me?"

He froze for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "Marry you? Hahahaha.. Do you mean marry you or marry your country?"

I paused for awhile and thought. "Both."

He laughed once again. "Hahahaha….." He smiled at me. "Yes."

I blushed and looked away. What was I thinking, asking him that?

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" I asked.

"I thought you might be lonely. I don't want you rushing to me in the middle of the night asking me to warm you up. That would be amusing but there are too many people here."

"Hey.. that's going overboard! I wouldn't do that.. EVER!!"

"You just might tonight." He winked at me and left. I sighed. How troublesome can he get?

I winced when the door opened once again. I was about to scream "GET OUT" when I realized it wasn't Natsume.

I thought I was looking into a mirror. It was a girl that looked exactly like me.

_(ok, lets try to merge Mikan and Hotaru.. Black hair and eyes.. the hair is long enough to be double ponytailed and their height is 5'4. Their skin is pale white and.. the only difference they have is their breast size O.o Mikan is flat-chested, of course..)_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hotaru, the real princess."

My heard skipped a beat. What? The real princess.

"Why are you here then?"

"I want you to switch places with me. Return to being a commoner. I will finish your job of marrying Prince Natsume."

It took me seconds before I understood her. "But I thought you didn't want to?"

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Why do you insist on having the job? Do you really wish to be a princess… or have you perhaps fallen in love with the prince?"

It shocked me. Fallen in love with Natsume? How was that possible? It was entirely ridiculous to fall in love with such an abnormal person.

"No. Of course not. Alright, Your Highness. I will return to my home."

She smiled sweetly at me, most likely relieved. "Alright. We'll do the switch tomorrow. For tonight, sleep well."

She left then. I clenched my fist. My heart felt pain. Why does she want to marry him now? Now that.. I've gone to like Natsume a bit. If I've never met him, would there be no pain? If only she told me earlier. Even if it was a week.. a day.. a minute earlier.. then maybe there would be less pain. But why am I feeling this? From the very start, I've never wanted to do this job. I should be happy instead.

Unconsciously, my feet brought me to Natsume's room and my hands opened the door. I wasn't thinking. My brain wasn't working. Nothing else seemed to matter then.

Natsume was already lying on the bed, but he seemed to be alert enough to wake up by the sound of the door opening and closing. He sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong? I thought you wouln't _EVER_ ask me to warm you up?" He mockingly asked.

I gulped. Natsume was surprised. "Hey! Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

He stood up and rushed to me. I cried and he looked at me, confused what to do. He heaved a sigh and hugged me.

When I thought I had no tears left to cry. I pulled away and turned around to leave.

"Mikan?" I heard him ask.

I looked at him and pulled out the best smile I could. "Goodbye."

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

This story will have more or less 25 chapters.. I've been thinking how to make it shorter and I'll try my best :)

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 17: Blackmail**

I stayed at the house of my foster parents. Have I forgotten to tell you I was an orphan? They took me in when I was still three. The orphanage was dying to throw me out (of course they can't do that) since the orphanage was so full already. I was getting scared myself. There were reports that some orphans have gone missing and were found dead on the streets. I knew it was the work of the nobles. They obviously didn't want to build another orphanage. But still, I can't believe they can even hurt children. Ah, if you're wondering how I knew that even though I was still three, I believe even two year olds would know that. If you're poor and you're old enough to have a brain, then you'd know there were those people called 'rich'.

I cooked and cleaned for my parents. At least they were glad I was back. I thought they didn't even care. They didn't say anything when the nobles took me. Maybe they're actually faking the happiness or maybe the nobles gave them sacks of rice for letting me go and now they're devastated to have one more person to feed. Either way, the love they have may not actually be that much. Not that I care, it won't change the fact that I'm back to being a commoner.

Hey, I also have best friends. One girl, Lily, and one boy, Ace. They were worried. Turned out they almost killed a guard just to break into the palace and take me away. Quite great friends, aren't they? Although, of course, they are a bit mentally deranged to fight a hundred soldiers.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" I replied. I pretended to be fine all this time. Actually, its not pretended but tried to be fine. I mean, hey. Just three days ago I was still a princess 'flirting' with a prince.

"Because your smile looks weird. More beautiful, I would say, but forced. Let's just say in terms of beauty, you've improved but you're currently in depression. You're blooming yet you're wilting."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it really?" I laughed. "It must be because it's been long since you've seen me. I'm fine."

"So, what does the prince look like? Is he hot, kind, and sporty?" Lily asked with heart shaped eyes.

I snickered. "Hot? Kind? Sporty? Not really. He's arrogant, vain, an evil. Plain evil. An incarnation of Satan, I tell you."

Lily gasped at this. "You mean he did dirty stuff to you!?"

I frowned at her. "What? Dirty? You perverted brat! Of course not!" I tried to hide my blush.

Ace, who has been so quiet all this time, chose to speak up. "Shut up Lily. A person with the title 'prince' doesn't actually mean all those fantasy things you see in those animes you keep watching." He turned to me. "And Mikan, forget about the world of nobles. We commoners don't fit that place. The reality is here before you."

Lily snickered. "He's talking about him, Mikan. He's telling you to forget about that prince and look at him instead."

Ace glared at Lily and she glared back. I sighed. Ace is right. I don't fit in their world.

When I came back home, my mother told me someone was waiting for me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some noble from Wendel. Quite handsome, I must say, but be careful of him. He's still a stranger. You can't trust him right away."

Noble from Wendel? I stopped my mind from guessing who it was because I knew the only word my mind would think is 'Natsume'. I didn't want to get my hopes too high. Disappointment isn't something you can get used to, after all.

I was surprised when I saw him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. _**Ruka**_. I stopped myself from saying his name. I'm not supposed to know him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled when he saw me. "No need to pretend. I knew you're the fake princess, Mikan."

I frowned. "What do you mean? You didn't tell me who you are."

He simply tapped the rim of the cup on the table. "I have connections, being a count. I know the whole case here. Do you still want me to explain to you the things you already know or should I get on with this?"

I sighed and sat on a nearby chair. "State your business."

"My pleasure. I need your help. My mother, the queen, wants to marry me off to some rich stupid brat. I don't want to, of course. "

He just stared at me, as if I were supposed to react. "Oh. Continue."

"I want you to pretend to be my bride. No, even as a girlfriend is fine. That way, my mother will give up marrying me to another girl. For a few days or weeks, I want you to be mine."

I stared at his for a few seconds, waiting for him to tell me it's a joke.

"You serious? It's not yet April 1, don't be so excited."

"Serious."

I laughed for a moment then smiled at him. "No."

He smiled back. "Then, should I tell Wendel's King that Trident cheated him?"

I was surprised. "You're threatening me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. It isn't your fault at all if your city wanted to trick Wendel, is it?"

"So it's blackmailing me?"

He smiled. "I didn't mean to use underhanded methods but you forced me."

"Forced you!?!?" I almost shouted. "Hell, this is not just underhanded but UNDERHANDED with humongous letters!"

"I'm pleading you."

"When did blackmailing become peaceful pleading?"

"Yes or no?"

I frowned then heaved a sigh. "Why me?"

"Because I want you. Yes?"

I frowned. "Fine."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"YES, dammit!"

He smiled innocently, contented.

********

He changed my looks so that I won't be recognized at school. He dyed my hair brown and curled it a little at the tips. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I was looking at a stranger instead.

"Why does she want to marry you off?"

"Don't know. The girl's really rich. I suppose her family is willing to help me get to the throne if I marry their daughter. I thought she should be some miraculous beauty fit to be queen. I should have known no man wants to marry her. She's pitiful, actually, but I have enough troubles of my own to even pity her."

"You're bad," I replied.

"I'm not bad." He smiled at me. "I'm wicked."

I rolled my eyes. Can't he at least put on his I'm-so-kind mask in front of me? His real personality is creeping me out. I feel like I'm standing beside a sadistic serial killer.

I never thought my first boyfriend would be someone as evil as him. Well, I'm just a fake girlfriend. Why is it that almost every role I'm playing, I play as a fake?

"Hey, I'm your second boyfriend right?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Second? Why second?"

His face lit up. "Then, first?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Oh, I thought Natsume already asked you out."

I blushed. "Eh?"

"Well, since he didn't ask you out, I'm sure he already thought you as his woman."

"His woman?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I mean, his girlfriend."

I frowned. That bastard does? He'd have to walk on hell's flames first before I could be his girlfriend.

"Truth be told, its also my first time having a girlfriend. I thought before that I had to put huge effort in it. I reserve a whole restaurant, decorate it with lights and even set up a firework. Then I'll invite the girl and we'd eat there. When she drinks her wine, she finds a ring in it, and then I would ask her to go out with me, then when she says yes, I would press the button and there would be fireworks." Ruka laughed. "But that's all gone now. I never thought I had to blackmail my first girlfriend to make her agree on going out with me."

I laughed too. I had to enjoy. The next day, I'll be going back to school… as Ruka's girlfriend.. going by the name *Alice Kingsleigh.

********

*Alice Kingsleigh is the name of the protagonist in the movie Alice in Wonderland (2010) by Tim Burton.

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to make this chapter evil enough for you to hate Natsume.. I don't know if I succeeded.. but.. I hate Natsume here. LOL

Oh yeah.. today, I finally found out what AU means.. I've been thinking about it lately, (AU? Autistic? Authentic? Gold?).. and I've finally understood it!! AU = Alternative Universe!!!! So its about aliens.. LOL.. not actually.. read about it in wikipedia XD.. this is actually an AU story.. without aliens XD

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 18: Spilled Juice**

Ruka looked at me from the corner of his eyes and grinned. "Hey. It's not like you're entering Hell's Gates." We stood before the Alice Academy.

I scowled. "I'm standing beside the Cerberus though."

Ruka started talking about Mythology. "Yes, I believe I _am_ Cerberus. My mother is a hybrid half woman and half serpent. I have a brother, Orthrus, who was slain by Hercules." I flinched and he grinned at my reaction. "Yes, he was killed."

I ignored him. "What are you talking about? Let's go."

I walked ahead of him until he grabbed my hand and held it. "Don't couples hold hands?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

Girls crowded around us, all happy to see Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon!! How are you? You were absent for almost a week so we were very worried about you!" One of them squealed. She glanced at me then down to my hand with was entangled with Ruka's. She asked me, "Who are you?"

I nervously smiled at her, not knowing what to answer.

"She's my girlfriend," Ruka replies for me.

They all stared at me and, for a moment, I thought I was being eyed by a pack of wolves, thirsty for my blood and ready to rip me to shreds.

The same procedure went by, me being introduced as Alice Kingsleigh. I was back in the same class but something was different.

Natsume sat beside a girl that looked like the me before I was transformed by Ruka. The real princess? I should have known. She releases a different aura than me. A real princess. It made me shiver. Back then, it was I who sat there. Ruka stood beside me during my introduction. My classmates smiled at me.

I walked towards the back, then I realized only three people could sit in the same bench (they use benches, or something like benches, in the anime.. not chairs). Ruka noticed what was bothering me and dragged me to the bench beside Natsume's.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, silently as not for everybody else to hear.

He winked. "Be quiet. Or do you want to sit on my lap so that we can occupy their bench instead?"

I was irritated but I decided to keep quiet. Why do I want to sit there anyway? It's not as if Natsume would be able to recognize me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. I somehow felt disappointed when he wasn't looking back.

Lunch. This whole thing makes me crazy.. and hungry. Being Ruka's girlfriend is supposed to be pretend only, but Ruka is acting like it's true.

Ruka laughed. "Aren't you buying too much?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "You're the one paying for this anyway, so why shouldn't I?"

"Good point." He looked at the glass of juice on my tray, on the brink of falling down and chuckled. "Be careful. I might be paying for your food but you'll be the one scrubbing off any stain on your uniform."

I glared at him. "But not if it's on _your_ uniform."

I started bumping him and he dodged swiftly. "Hey! Are you crazy? My uniform's cloth is expensive and fragile."

I laughed. "Fragile?" He laughed too. I've never heard of a fragile uniform.

Suddenly, I bumped on somebody, knocking down my tray and me as well. When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor with Ruka kneeling beside me, laughing. I rolled my eyes to him and looked at the girl I bumped. I gasped to see that the juice spilled on her uniform, but I was more surprised to see the face of the girl. Hotaru. Ugh. Could this day get any worse?

"I'm very sorry," I apologized to her.

She simply stood up and looked at her uniform. She frowned. Ruka stood as well and helped me up.

Natsume, who was buying food awhile ago, went beside Hotaru. "What happened?"

"We bumped each other and the juice spilled on my uniform," Hotaru calmly replied. Her face was emotionless, as if nothing actually happened.

Natsme looked at me. "Were you the one who bumped her?"

He asked it with fury in his voice. I trembled. Ruka noticed the tension and tried to stop it. "Natsume, Alice(my name, remember?) didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. Don't get so angry."

Natsume glared at Ruka. He grabbed a glass of juice from a nearby table and slowly spilled it on my uniform. I was surprised.

Ruka frowned. "Natsume! What are you doing!?"

"Paying her back for what she has done," Natsume simply replied. "Now, do you know how I feel to see my girlfriend in this state?"

Girlfriend? My mind was processing things so slowly. He just poured juice on me and called Hotaru his girlfriend. What is this? What is happening?

Ruka snickered then looked seriously at Natsume. "You didn't just have revenge on her. You ridiculed her in front of so many people! Natsume, you have no right to mock her this much for such a small mistake."

Natsume simply snickered. "Then you better warn her not to mess with me or my girlfriend next time."

Natsume and Hotaru left. RUka placed his hand on my shoulder, an almost hug, comforting me. I felt numb. I could barely feel Ruka's hand.

"Hey, don't cry," Ruka told me as he wiped the tears falling from my eyes. "Sorry. This won't happen again."

Ruka's promise felt empty. Maybe because it was something he can't stop. "What won't?" I asked him.

"…" Ruka didn't reply. He probably didn't know either. Juice being spilled on my uniform? Being ridiculed? It wasn't any of the things that came to my mind. "You…" Ruka muttered. "I promise you won't have to cry again."

I mildly laughed. "What are you saying? Don't be stupid. It's my eyes, not yours. You can't just tell me to not cry."

He smiled. "Then don't be such a brat and stop crying over spilled milk."

"Spilled _**JUICE**_."

"Whatever."

Ruka stared at the distance.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You."

"I'm serious."

"Sorry if you're not my first love," he apologized.

I winced. "I'm your love? You love me?"

He ignored my question. "It's Hotaru. She's my first love."

"Eh?"

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I'm kind of excited to end this story… I want a new start --- lol sounds fake.. before I post Chapter 20, I'll PROBABLY post a new story first.. just probably.. because I've looked at the summaries of some fanfics and the plot I was planning to use had already been used by another person.. so I have to think of a new one .

BTW, i have great doubts about this chapter.. its probably because this is almost ending.. and.. yeah.. i'll probably doubt all the chapters after this.. *sigh* i am doomed..

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 19: Death**

Natsume felt bad. He felt REALLY bad. What he did was wrong. He has gone too far. He knew it was too much. Mikan might look stupid and tough at the outside but she's fragile inside.

Tsubasa smiled at him. It didn't look like a smile of approval though.

"Hey. You okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course. I got myself a girlfriend and she's a whole lot better than the fake."

"You brat!" Tsubasa smacked Natsume in the head. "You knew she was fake. Why'd you do that?"

"What do you want me to do? Run to her and hug her, welcoming her back? Tsubasa, she's a fake. She's not the real princess. She has been released of her duties as a fake and the real one is back to marry me."

"So?"

"So shut up."

"Do you know why the princess likes you? I've heard it from her with my own two ears so don't you go denying this. When she was six, her mother died. During that time, you were in Trident with your mother to visit your mother's friend. She met a boy who stayed with her and comforted her when she was grieving for her mother's death. Recently, she found out the exact dates that you were in Trident and when the boy appeared matched as well as the dates you left. She thinks the boy is you and is willing to marry you. Do you know this story?"

Natsume paused for awhile. "I didn't meet any girl. I stayed beside my mother the whole time."

"Can you think of any other boy who came with you?"

"Ruka was there. Ever since he was a child, my mother favored him."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsubasa asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I don't want to be in the same line of thinking as you do." Natsume knew though. He knew how to get rid of Hotaru. But it wasn't a perfect plan. Ruka needs to leave first. But maybe there would be a miracle. Natsume doesn't really believe in miracles, but he had no choice other than to hope for one.

********  
"Okay everybody. We'll have a game! You know the Southern Forest? We'll have a race. You will be paired and together with your pair, you have to reach the end of the forest. But there's a catch! You need to pass all the obstacles! Now pair yourselves so we can get started."

Of course I paired with Ruka. I glanced at Natsume whose partner was Hotaru. This time, he was glancing at me too. I quickly looked away. No, that couldn't be. That's all wishful thinking.

The race started. Everybody was running. I was good at running, of course. Ruka barely kept up with me. I frowned at the girl with the teleport alice. If this wasn't just a simple game, I would have shouted "CHEATING". How unfortunate.

Suddenly, I heard a galloping behind me. Ruka was on a horse. He used his alice too? Man, am I damned. My alice is completely useless. Suddenly, I thought of something. I tried to nullify Ruka's alice. It worked and the horse ran away, leaving Ruka on the ground.

"Can you not try your alice on your partner?" He asked, annoyed. "And don't use your alice at all. They'll be suspicious. I didn't tell the school your alice yet. They barely let you study here."

"Oops. My bad."

There were traps set around. Not too dangerous traps though, since the school doesn't want us to get injured. There was an explosion not far away from where we were. What the hell? Are they fighting!? Ruka summoned the help of snakes, bees, porcupines and other animals. We got through the traps easily, uninjured.

Suddenly, there was someone who spoke in my mind. "Hi. This is a teacher using telepathy alice. Since there are some pairs who are sooooooo *censored* *censored* *censored* good at this game, we've decided to use the Tornado alice. Be ready to encounter huge winds and flying trees.. and thanks to some smartass, flying porcupines and snakes as well. You will be separated from your partner. Try to find your partner as soon as possible and continue the race. Adios!"

"Smartass!" I shouted at Ruka.

He rolled his eyes. "Just stay in one place after the storm. I'll use the help of the animals to locate you and head towards you. "

Have you ever experienced being in a crashing airplane where everybody's running around screaming (or probably just sitting since it's ridiculous to stand)? Well I'll say you haven't, since if you did; you'd be dead by now (except if you survived, congratulations). Multiply the experience by ten times and that's how it feels to be flying around because of a tornado.

I'd say I flew quite a distance. The storm landed me safely to the ground although I still felt dizzy. It would take Ruka long to find me. Even if he told me to stay in one place, I'll start looking for him too.

I walked around. I saw a light in the distance and headed towards it. I found myself in the Lover's Lake. I gulped. How unfortunate. To find this place while I'm in my worst.

The nearby bush rustled. I turned around to see Natsume. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I looked away and headed to the Lover's Lake. I sat on the edge and waited. I was waiting for him to sit beside me. Well if he didn't, it doesn't matter anymore. After a few seconds, he sat beside me.

"..So you're Ruka's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

********

Natsume fell silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you love him?" he heard himself ask. She didn't reply. He was happy for that. "Me.. I don't actually love my girlfriend. I'm marrying her to get Trident as an ally." This made her look at him.

"Eh?"

Natsume smiled. "If I could, I'd marry the fake instead. But that's over now. I hope you forget about me."

Natsume stood up and Mikan stared at him, dumbstruck.

Tsubasa met Natsume in the forest. "Hey. I didn't talk to you so that you could say bye bye to her."

Natsume ignored Tsubasa and kept walking. Tsubasa continued, "I have news for you that could help in our plan. It's not good news though."

"_Your_ plan. Not our plan. What is it?"

Tsubasa coughed, as if sympathizing. "The queen's dead."

Natsume frowned at Tsubasa. "What?"

"Stomach cancer. The woman thought it was simple stomach ache and didn't tell the doctors. Although, of course, it hurt a hundred times more than stomach ache."

********

Ruka's cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ruka-pyon. Please tell Prince Natsume to head to the palace right away."

"Eh? We're having a school activity right now. Why do you need him?"

"The queen.. she's dead!"

********

Tsubasa searched for Hotaru. He didn't care for the race at all. When he spotted her, he grinned.

"Hotaru-san," he called out to her.

Hotaru turned around. "Why? Have you seen Natsume? If he don't come here in this instant, I'm going to the finish line without him."

"Natsume doesn't need your help anymore. Can you disappear?" Tsubasa requested with a smile.

"What crap are you talking about? Take me to him."

"It wasn't Natsume that comforted you when you were young. It was Ruka."

"What? Stop talking rubbish."

Hotaru started walking again, heading for the finish line. She was in doubt though. Was it true? Was it really Ruka? It can't be. If it was Ruka, then all the effort she's been putting forth would be put to waste.

********

I wanted a major character to die instead, but nevermind. I enjoy killing characters too much. .

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I wrote a new story. The title is "The Love Note". Please read it if you have time (if you can't see it, it's probably still updating so please wait for it..). I'll be trying a songfic next (probably). Oh and sorry for the late update. :)

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 20: The Disappearance**

After the death of the Queen, the whole Wendel grieved. We were excused from school and were able to go home. Logically, I'd stay at Ruka's home, but that wasn't possible. All of a sudden, he vanished. I understood why. His mother has been the one supporting him all this time. The other officials think that a young person like him shouldn't be a count. With the queen dead, they could freely kick Ruka from his position. Moreover, there was no point in fighting for the throne now. Even if he doesn't say it, I know he still loves his brother and father. He should have trusted them to lead justly enough for him to leave.

Surprisingly, Hotaru also disappeared. She couldn't be found anywhere and her clothes weren't in her room anymore.

I went back to Trident to my family. They were surprised by my new appearance but welcomed me nevertheless. I said goodbye to no one in Wendel except the maids of Ruka. There was no need to say goodbye to the others, including Natsume.

********

Ruka sat beside the beach. He was far from the population now and he has nearly crossed the border already. He felt bad leaving Mikan without explaining anything, but he knew she should be able to understand.

He heard footsteps on the sand and turned around to see who it was.

He gasped. "Hotaru?" She looked at him for awhile then sat beside him. "Why are you here?"

Hotaru ignored his question and asked, "Is it true? Were you the boy who comforted me during my mother's death?"

Ruka was surprised by the sudden question. He looked down. "What if I was?"

Hotaru stared at the crab that was slowly crawling along the shore. "Then I'd go with you."

"That's stupid."

Hotaru looked at Ruka. "Comforting a little girl during her time of distress was also stupid."

Ruka stood up and brushed off the sand on his pants. He looked at Hotaru who was staring at him. He sighed. "Yes, it was me. But that doesn't mean anything anymore."

Ruka walked away. He suddenly felt a punch on his head. "OUCH!"

He turned around to see Hotaru glaring at him. "You think I'm going to simply let you walk away like that? Bastard! At least take responsibility!!!"

"What responsibility?"

"For making me fall in love with you, of course."

"WHAT!?" Hotaru glared at him and he sighed. "Then what do you want me to do in order to 'take responsibility'?

"Fall in love with me as well!"

********

I sat on the sofa as I watched a horror movie. I threw popcorn into my mouth and chewed heartily. THIS is life! Well, although I somehow feel empty inside, this is better then getting caught up between country wars. Life is fun when it's simple! Well although it's quite lame watching horror movies during broad daylight, I don't like having nightmares either.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I shuddered. Maybe it's Samara? Nah. If it's Samara, then she'd go out from the TV. I muted the sounds and looked who it was.

I frowned. "What do you want now?"

He smiled at me. "We want you to act as the princess once again."

"NO. Hear me? NO as in N-O!! NO!!"

"Ahaha, did I say you have a choice?" Behind him stood a hundred shoulders.

"Guess not."

********

I traveled to Wendel in beautiful clothes yet again. Memories flashed back to me. The first day of my stay in the kingdom. The moments Natsume teased me and the conversations we shared together. I don't know if I should be happy going back. Either way, I just had to do my best.

The carriage stopped. I sighed and descended. I wasn't greeted by maids but by Natsume instead. I tried not to frown. I smiled at him.

He grinned. "Hey fake."

I frowned. "You knew?"

"You act so different from Hotaru, how could I have not known? So you're back, hm?" He grabbed my hand. "Anyway, I have something to show you."

He took me to the top of the castle and showed me the scene of the enter Wendel.

"You'll show me this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was kind of expecting something extravagant.

"Yeah. Do you like it? This is the place you'll soon be ruling with me."

I looked at him for a moment then frowned. "What?"

********

Quite short, I know. The next chapter will probably depict the end already, although I think I'll put an epilogue. I'm not sure though. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update.. I was surprised when I got a message asking when I'll update O.o so yeah, I'm updating now..

Oh yeah.. IT'S THE END!! THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!!!!!! O.O I can't believe it!!! Lol my first fanfiction is finished!! WOOT!!

Thanks to all those who supported me and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please don't label me as "dead" cuz I still have The Love Note ongoing LoL

Annnnd.. sorry if you don't like this chapter even though it's the end.. I'm ready to admit that I'm not good with endings O.o

********

**How the Pawn Became the King's Queen**

**Chapter 21: The First Step Taken To Be Queen**

My mind is in a rumble and I felt like fainting.

Natsume pinched my cheek. "I won't marry you if you faint."

I rolled my eyes. "As if I care."

He smiled, but it just showed his annoyance. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Tch! A couple went up to us with "Congratulations" leaving their mouths. I faked a smile and shook hands with them.

"Have you found Hotaru yet?" I hissed at Natsume.

He snickered. "What are you talking about? Aren't _you_ Hotaru?"

"Quit saying nonsense and answer my question."

He was silent for a second. "She left a note at Trident. She's never coming back. Don't worry. She's happy somewhere with Ru.." He paused. "..With some bald monk. So you're going to be princess all you want. You're going to marry me and you're going to rule this kingdom. "

I stared at him for a second. "You're kidding.. right?"

"Do I look like I am?" he wasn't looking back at me, but at the wine instead. "Do you like wine? Some cost billions for a since bottle, you know? It's magical, really. Wines taste better when it's older. It's really unlike relationships. I think relationships taste the most delicious when it's still fresh."

"Hey, don't change the topic. What's with wines anyway? It's not like I drink wine. And how did wine become relationships? You think relationships are made out of grapes?"

"It's a wonder how your brain works sometimes," he replied, chuckling. "And no, relationships aren't made out of grapes. They're made out of two people who outrageously love each other.." He bent closer to me and smiled. ".. Like you and me."

I scowled. "You are so much more disgusting today than normal."

I looked at the engagement ring on my finger and sighed. What did I do to deserve this? Life is so unfair. When I thought I was going to marry a king, loving, handsome, and perfect prince, I was betrothed to this arrogant prince instead. I glanced at him. He was shaking the hand of some official. He noticed me looking at him. He grinned and winked at me. I sighed once again. But maybe he isn't so bad after all…

********

AFTER FIVE (5) YEARS

********

The soldiers hurriedly came inside. Tsubasa asked, "What's wrong?"

"There are rebels attacking the southern side of the kingdom. The people are in panic and their houses are being burned by the rebels."

"EH? But didn't we prison those rebels last time?"

The door opened once again and in came a beautiful armed lady. Tsubasa cringed at the sight of her. He was king yet he was scared of the queen. He felt ridiculous.

The lady shouted, "DID I HEAR RIGHT!? THE REBELS HAVE ATTACKED AGAIN!? WHAT BOLDNESS THEY HAVE!! ALRIGHT! LET'S SHOW THEM OUR STRENTH!" Misaki started leading the soldiers when she spotted Tsubasa grasping the throne tightly, his eyes full of dread. Misaki walked up to him and started dragging him by the ear.

"EHH!? MISAKI! IT HURTS!!!!" Tsubasa cried out.

Misaki just laughed evilly. "Now, aren't you ashamed? You're king yet you're getting dragged by the queen!!!"

Meanwhile, the soldiers whispered to each other of how sweet and loving their king and queen were.

********

Ruka woke up in a whim. He didn't want to go to work yet but if he didn't, he knew Hotaru would chase him to the depths of hell. He can't believe he's being treated like this by a girl. He was thinking of marrying a sexy girl who takes care of him yet strong enough to take a whole group of mobs just to protect him. But marrying a girl like Hotaru, he never expected. Whenever he gets his salary, Hotaru takes it away from him and leaves him with just enough to get by through the hardships of life. He was thinking maybe he was actually just dreaming, and when he wakes up he'd find himself in bed with a beautiful woman. He pinched his cheeks and shouted in agony. Every morning, this has been his routine. Wake up, think about what he deserves, hopes he's dreaming, pinch himself, and shout in agony.

I heaved a sigh and prepared himself for the day that lay ahead. When he climbed down the stairs, he was surprised by the balloons and the cute designs all over the house. There were dolls in the corner and teddy bears on the other. The room was full of the color pink and for a second, he thought he was in another house.. no, maybe even in another planet. But there, in the middle, stood his oh so beautiful wife, Hotaru. She's not smiling, of course. She never smiled.

Suddenly, Ruka saw something that could make the earth tremble. She smiled. Tried, actually, showing her teeth. Can't imagine it? Try imagining a horse smile. THAT is how she smiled. Ruka burst out laughing.

"Hey, why are you laughing!?" Hotaru asked. "And after all this effort and money I spent to celebrate your birthday, you just laugh at it!?"

RUka was surprised. Hotaru was very strict with money and now, she just spent so much money for him. FOR HIM. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Hotaru blushed. "Really! Let's just eat already."

********

When I woke up early in the morning, I couldn't get my eyes off the person sleeping next to me. No, it wasn't because Natsume was handsome. It was because he was sleeping next to me.

"!!!!!" I pushed him off the bed.

He woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with you? It's so early in the morning and you're already so noisy. What are you? An alarm clock?"

Ignoring his question, I asked him, "Why are you sleeping beside me!?" Suddenly, I remembered why. I blushed. Last night.. we……

"Huh?" He looked at me for a moment then grinned. "Oh.. you were so cute last night."

Suddenly, the maids came inside the room. "You highness, what's wrong!?" Seeing Natsume and I together in the same room, they all shrieked. "FINALLY! WE'LL HAVE A PRINCE OR A PRINCESS TO TAKE CARE OF SOON!!!!"

My jaw fell hard on the ground. "Hey.. this is wrong.. A misunderstanding!"

But before I could explain, they were already running around the castle, shouting out loud the news.

Natsume stood up. I looked away, noticing that he was naked. I covered myself with the blanket. Natsume snickered, seeing my reaction. "What's there to lie about? You were even the one who told me you were already ready. Oh well, I guess I have to read books about how to take care of babies now. I can't just leave all the work to you or else our child might grow to be an idiot."

"HEY! Even I know how to take care of a baby!"

"Oh? So you're ready? That's good. All you have to do is change the napkin, feed him, play with him, bathe him, clothe him, and I'll do the rest."

"That's like telling me to do everything!!!"

Natsume grinned. "Just kidding. Don't worry. I'll help you. Then maybe, there would be a 50% chance that the child will turn into a genius."

I blushed. "Yeah right."

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed me, pulling me closer into a warm kiss.

Such a warm kiss that made me think… maybe things might have ended much better, but I guess things couldn't have ended much happier than now.

**THE END**

********

This story was supposed to stop before the "after 5 years" thing.. there was supposed to be a sequel but I don't have the will to write a sequel for this anymore, so I'm ending it like this.. some of you may have question so please private message them to me.. I accept hate mails and fan mails(O.o) too.

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;) (and check out my other stories)


End file.
